Dirty Little Secret
by PaigeySama
Summary: Something is seriously wrong with Kaoru but he doesn't want help. The only thing he wants is his brother who wont have anything to do with him. Future twincest
1. New Couple

Wow, I'm bored.

Anyhoo. I wanna dedicate this story to whomever wanted me to write more HikaKao.

Although, like always you'll learn to hate Hikaru

This is just to get the feel of the story. Leave a review if you want me to continue.

I got this brilliant idea from a story I read in the Harry Potter section.... Pure.. Blood? I think? it was amazing. I was in love with it.

Well... enjoy..?

* * *

Kaoru's POV (Like always)

I sat in Music Room 3. We didn't have to entertain anyone but we did have to discuss further cosplays.

I admit, I was feeling awful.

"You ok Kaoru?" Tamaki asked me and I looked up at him and nodded.

Hikaru and Haruhi were dating now. I wasn't needed, in fact, we now have separate bedrooms. Weird huh?

"I know you're feeling down because of the new couple." Tamaki said sourly. "I'm not to thrilled about it either. But that's no reason to stop eating."

Huh. So he noticed. Honestly, I stopped eating because I wasn't hungry. The look of food made me nauseous.

"That's not the case Tono. I'm just not hungry." I replied blankly and sat back in my chair boredly.

"Are you sure Kaoru? You do seem a bit pale." Tamaki egged on and I glared.

"I am fine Tono." I said sternly and he sighed but then smiled.

"Ok. Well if you really want to be alone Kaoru." Tamaki got up and walked over to Kyoya and they began talking.

I think they were dating.

So I'm the seventh wheel eh?

Great.

I got up and left. It's not like anyone would notice. Honey was eating, Mori wouldn't leave Honey, Tamaki was busy talking to Kyoya, Kyoya doesn't care and Haruhi and Hikaru are to absorbed in each other.

It makes me sick. I don't care that he's dating her but he doesn't have to ignore me.

I got home and laid on my bed. I felt weak. So freaking weak it was horrible.

Just... Get to bed and I will be ok..

With that I closed my eyes.

~** **~

"Kaoru!!! Kaoru!! Wake up!!!" Hikaru's voice yelled as he shook me violently. His touch hurt.

"What Hikaru..?" I groaned and looked up at him.

"Why the hell did you leave me back there?" He asked angrily and I looked up at him.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd notice. Next time don't come in here and shake me. It hurts, a lot." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Kaoru." With that he walked out of my room.

_My_ room. Hmm, it didn't seem right.

I curled up in a ball and looked at the ceiling. My whole body ached. I was going crazy. What the hell did I have anyway? Maybe just a cold. I remember getting the cold and it hurts just thinking about touching stuff and the softest thing feels like a razor blade.

~** **~

I woke up- alone- to my alarm clock. I sighed as I pressed it off and climbed out of bed. I hadn't slept well at all. I kept getting really hot but then feeling cold.

I don't know what's wrong with me.

Whatever.

_It's nothing_.

I walk into the bathroom and strip down as I look in the mirror.

"When did I get that?" I asked myself softly as I fingered a bruise that was on my stomach. "That's strange..."

I probably got it when I.... I don't know. Maybe I forgot that I bumped into my desk or something.

I quickly took a shower, did my hair and got dressed.

Me and Kaoru never wore our hair differently. They were always parted on the original sides. You know why?

_"Just incase let's have our hair stay the same. We wouldn't want Haruhi to confuse us, ok Kaoru?"_

Haruhi _confuse_ us? What the hell was he talking about. She's the only one that could tell us apart!!

I just don't understand anymore...

I walked to the dining room and Hikaru wasn't there yet. I sat down and looked at my breakfast and stood up and left. I wasn't hungry. How strange.

"Young master, you should eat." Our twin maids said and I glared at them.

"Shut up. I don't want to. I'm not hungry." With that I walked outside and waited for Hikaru.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast?" Hikaru asked about 20 minutes later as he walked by my side.

"I'm not hungry." I said and he glared.

"Kaoru, you haven't eaten in DAYS. What the hell is wrong with you?!" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm just not hungry ok?" I said and bumped into the railing. "Ow." I whispered and walked into the limo.

~** **~

"Hey guys!" Haruhi said happily and I walked off, ignoring her. I didn't care about those two. They could fall in a hole.

"My young lonely maiden!" Tamaki said dramatically as he hugged me from behind.

"OW!" I cried out and he jumped off of me.

"Mon ami, I'm sorry." He said desperately and I turned to him and shrugged.

"It's no big deal." I said and his face struck horror. "What?"

I then felt something on my upper lip. I pressed my hand there for a second and pulled it back.

Blood?

"Why do I have a nosebleed?" I asked and Tamaki quickly escorted me to the nurses office.

"How did this happen?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know... It just did." I said and she raised her eyebrow.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes and I glared. She didn't have to be such a--

"Kaoru. So your ok? You can go back to class, oui?" Tamaki asked and I nodded slowly and he smiled and brought me to my class. "I'm worried about you mon ami." He said and caressed my face and I pushed him away.

"Whatever Tamaki." With that I walked into my classroom and sat next to _Haruhi_. Bleh.

I feel so bitter. I'm a bitter old man. Why am I so angry to them? They did nothing and I'm so bitter. They're in love and I hate it. Why did I hate it? They deserved it.

"Kaoru, are you ok? You don't look so well." Haruhi said and I glared.

"I'm fine!" I yelled and she looked slightly taken back.

"Don't yell at Haruhi!" He yelled. "Excuse em' for being worried!" He shoved me roughly out of my seat and I slammed against the floor.

"AHH!" I cried out and my eyes watered.

"Don't be a baby! I didn't push you hard!" Hikaru yelled and Haruhi rushed over.

"Are you ok?" She asked and I nodded and pushed the tears back where they came from. I couldn't let them seep out. No.

"I'm fine Haruhi." I said sternly and when I opened my eyes, Hikaru was glaring daggers at me.

~** **~

"My arm really hurts.." I groaned to Tamaki and he looked at my clothed arm. I could FEEL Hikaru glaring at me.

"Take off your shirt. Let me see." Tamaki said while aiding me.

When he finally got it off his eyes were wide.

"What the heck did you do?! Ram into a football player?" Tamaki asked and I looked down and my WHOLE arm was bruised, badly.

"Oh my goodness Kao-chan. How did you get that?!" Honey asked and I shook my head.

"I... don't remember.." With that I sat in a chair farthest away from everybody. My body ached and I could feel myself getting thinner. I felt like a zombie, in fact, I felt _worse_.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered to myself and bit my lip as a tear ran down my cheek.

~** **~

"That was a nice stunt you pulled Kaoru." Hikaru spat from the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and turned over on my bed.

"How did you do it? Did you get a bunch of guys to bunch you in the arm so it looked like it was my fault because I shoved you out of a 2 feet tall chair??" He asked and I glared at him.

"Get out of my room." I demanded and he rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

I didn't need him...

Of course I needed him. He was my brother.

I want my brother. I need my brother.

I curled up on my bed. Dinner was almost ready but I wasn't hungry.

I'll eat tomorrow. That's what I always say, but this time I mean it. I'll eat tomorrow and I'll make Hikaru stop yelling at me.

* * *

WOW! Isn't Hika a meanie face?

PLEASE review. Shall I continue??


	2. It's Nothing

Well people wanted me to continue.

And another thing (Ok i'm mad because I have no idea where my dad and my girlfriend disappear off to when i'm asleep but i'm always waking up alone and it pisses me off) so I'm ALREADY mad so if I sound like a bitch, don't even fret I just have to bitch about something: so I understand that in a lot of reviews people were correcting my grammar. If I suck at spelling SO fucking badly then don't read my stories. I don't have a beta reader i'm using Microsoft Works which is a piece of shit to begin with cause I put on the grammar and EVERYTIME I spell it 'you're' it fixes it like a little asshole to 'your' so if it's spelt wrong then yell at that -_- otherwise, I could give a shit less.

Ok *deep breath* I know you guys are trying to help, but i'm just not in a happy mood -_- I mean really, where do they GO so early in the morning. *pouts* I swear once I find out i'll... I don't know. But I'd like to wake up and know i'm not alone.

That's me being angry *happy smile* ok let's get going with this piece of shit story. ^_^

Wooo!

OK Chapter dedicated to: Sweet Fragrance, Karneene, Carriage000, WritingDaisy, and Tori Sohma

* * *

Days later and things are just getting worse. As though I wasn't thin before, now its ridiculous.

I felt weak all the time, it hurt to move. But I wouldn't let that get in the way.

I put on my uniform, with my belt I had to tighten it an extra 2 holes.

Hikaru and Haruhi are just getting closer and my jealousy is raging.

The only one that takes note of me anymore is Tamaki.

Hikaru seems like he hates me. He never talks to me anymore. He doesn't tell me anything. I'd like to think this Haruhi thing is just a phase but it seems to get deeper and deeper with time.

Hikaru doesn't care that I'm not eating. I don't matter anymore. It isn't fair. I try to eat but every time I look at the food I feel like I'm going to dry heave.

No one has taken note of my condition.

Except for Tamaki.

"Kaoru! You look so sickly." Tamaki said for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes.

"Tamaki, I'm fine." I mumbled even though I knew I could pass out at any time. "I think you should stay home and rest."

"I think you should mind your business. I'll go to school if I like." I retorted and he sighed.

"Ok Kaoru." He said softly but still led me inside the building like I had no idea where to go. "I'll see you soon."

"Later.." I walked into the classroom and Haruhi looked at me.

"Kaoru. I noticed a lot of things have been happening with you. What's wrong? You look like the grim reaper's chew toy." She said rather bluntly and I glared.

"Nothing is wrong Haruhi. I am completely and perfectly fine." I said and lightly hit my leg on the desk. "OW!"

"Are you sure--"

"Yes Haruhi. Stop worrying!" I snapped and she sighed and turned her head.

I knew something was wrong with me though. I was sick, very sick. I just kept saying to myself that it was just something really minor.

The flu? A cold?

It's lasted a pretty long time.

Maybe I should ask one of the doctors-- no. Then mom would freak out and cause this whole problem over nothing.

I'll get over it. I'll live.

~** **~

Lunch was the same as always. Hikaru and Haruhi left me sitting alone and I was crowded by some of my fan girls.

"Kaoru, you don't look very well." One said and I smiled and shrugged.

"You must be imagining things. I'm fine." I answered smiling. "Really."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse." Another chimed in and I looked over and shook my head.

"Really. There's no need to worry. I'm fine." I said and saw the look of disgust and horror. I moved my hand to my lips and indeed, I had yet, ANOTHER nose bleed.

I dashed out of the lunch room and quickly stepped into the bathroom and locked myself in it. Blood was dripping everywhere and I grabbed a paper towel and stopped the blood from getting anywhere else. I curled up in the corner and watched as the brown paper towel soaked in the crimson fluids that were viciously pouring out of my nose.

I remembered a trick that someone taught me. I don't remember who it was though.

I pulled out a quarter and tilted my chin up and looked at the ceiling and placed the quarter above my nose.

For some reason that always worked. Even today.

After about 4 minutes of looking up, the blood stopped and I threw away the paper towel and washed my face.

The bell rang and I sighed. I didn't even get to try to eat. Even though I knew, I wouldn't.

~** **~

The host club had no need for me to go anymore so I didn't bother. Of coarse Tamaki wanted me there but not today. He ushered me into the limo and told me to rest and get better. It made me happy when I realized how much Tamaki cared about me. At least I could count on someone to. I smiled for the first time in days. I remembered that worried look and I looked down at my cell phone and found Tamaki's number and I text him.

To: Tono-Senpai

Message: Thank you for caring

From: Kaoru

I was curling up on the limo seat when the limo stopped and announced its arrival at the Hitachiin residence.

I quickly got out and went to my room trying not to let anyone see me. I don't like those stupid worried looks they gave me. I knew they really couldn't care less. They HAD to ask. It was their alibi.

_"Why didn't you take him to the hospital???"_

_"Because he said he was fine."_

I laughed bitterly at my thoughts and locked my door as I laid down after stripping from most of my clothes.

I heard a noise and picked up my cell and there was a picture of Tamaki so I opened it.

To: Kao-kun

Message: Of coarse, I'll always care, Now get better, kay? :-D

From: Tamaki

I smiled.

To: Tono-Senpai

Message: I will try, just for you.

From: Kaoru

I laid down and curled up on my bed. I put the blankets over me and fell asleep.

~** **~

I woke up, sweating, horribly. I didn't know how. My blanket was a thin sheet. That's what I've been going to bed using for a while now because I keep getting really hot during the nighttime and I didn't know why.

"Damn it all..." I muttered as I wiped some of the coating of sweat from my brow. I was just in my boxers and my body glistened with the small crystals. It was annoying. And then when I woke up, I felt absolutely terrible. I had so many aches and pains. I just wanted to curl up and die.

I laid back down slowly and examined my body. I had bruises everywhere. It looked like I was locked in a room with a huge strong guy with a metal bat that hated me with a burning passion.

I closed my eyes. Could I please get a more peaceful slumber maybe?

~** **~

"You ok?" Tamaki's voice cooed as he stroked my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up at him in pain.

"What happened?" I asked and he smiled. I saw that I was in the host club.

"You fell asleep Kaoru." He said softly and I blinked and looked around.

"Oh." I said innocently and he helped me up.

"Come on, you need to get home. I'm starting to get worried about you." He said and I raised my eyebrow slightly smirking at that.

"And you weren't before?" I asked and he smiled softly.

"Not as bad as I was. Kaoru, your really worrying me. Maybe you should go to a doctor or something?" Tamaki suggested and I but my tongue.

"I did. They say I should be getting better soon." I lied and he grinned.

"Good! You were really scaring me there. Come on. Let's get you a ride home..." He said and took my hand and led me outside.

"Now, I expect a full recovery from you!" Tamaki poked my nose with a grin.

"Ok." I said childishly and got in the limo and had Tamaki wave like a moron.

When I got to my house I looked down to see I had a few texts.

To: Kao

Message: Where did you go?

From: Hikaru

To: Kao-kun

Message: I miss you already my sweet maiden!

From: Tamaki

I raised my eyebrow and replied to both.

To: Hika-kun

Message: I'm still feeling horrible.

From: Kaoru

"You'd know that if you spent some freaking time with me..." I muttered angrily.

To: Tono-Senpai

Message: Over dramatic much? Lol I miss you too.

From: Kaoru

I laid on my bed aching in every fiber of my being. I felt so useless. I hated that. I wanted to feel better. Why was I so stubborn that I couldn't go to the freaking doctors? I didn't want to go. It was making me go crazy.

I should go.

But I don't want to.

I want to.

But I can't.

I sighed and turned over on my bed.

_It's nothing Kaoru. Just a flu of some sort. You'll be better. Don't worry. And Hikaru will be with you the whole time, waiting for you to get better. It'll be ok. It's going to be fine._

I assured myself and smiled softly and I went to sleep.

Maybe I'd have a dream where I was healthy enough to be jealous of Haruhi.

God I'm a horrible person.

* * *

Sorry for being angry earlier. I'm just venting. I love you guys. :P But I don't love when my daddy disappears. It worries me... asshole

lol.

Ok. What I was thinking is, the highest number of reviews I've gotten was 44? I want 60 reviews when this is done and *grins* if you guys love me and get me to 100, whoever is my 100th and 60th will get to pick a couple for a completely new STORY. =3


	3. What is it doc?

You guys are lucky I'm bored out of my mind and want this story done like... now. XD

I planned every thing out already.

Next chapter everyone finds out what he has!!! :D Yayyyy.

This chapter makes Hikaru look a bit nicer. :3

Don't worry, he'll change.... maybe?

Well, i'm in a better mood... I still don't know where the hell anyone in my house is but I guess I just woke up and I was grumpy. =3

This chapter is dedicared to: WritingDaisy and ZeroV

Enjoy the angst.

* * *

"You ok?" Hikaru asked with his eyebrow raised.

"..Hmm.. Hikaru?" I groaned sleepily.

I was laying on my bed sweating with the sheet covering my stomach.

"You look awful." He said and I glared.

"Gee thanks." I said and he shrugged and left.

I sat up and again, I felt nothing but pain. My eyes filled with tears and even the tiny feel of a teardrop felt like a jagged blade shredding my skin. It was horrible.

"Just kill me..." I whimpered and stood up and walked... Limped to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, even more bruises that before. How did I get most of them. I looked like I was the puck for hockey practice. Jeez.

I could see some of the bones on my stomach. My hipbones were pocking out a bit more than usual. Under my eyes was horrible bags and I just looked completely horrible.

"I really should see a doctor..." I sighed and took a nice hot bath. For a few minutes I couldn't feel any pain.

"This feels nice..." I whispered to myself.

For a second all my pains didn't bother me. I was just comfortably living on the steamy water.

There was no aching pain in my body or heart.

I was jealous of two things now.

Hikaru has Haruhi, and a perfectly healthy body.

What did I have?

Nothing...

~** **~

"What's my fake name?" I asked to myself as I limped to the hospital. If they knew my real name, they'd know a lot more about me that I would like them to. And plus, knowing Kyoya he'd probably pull up everything and make a big deal about it.

Ahhhh.... Katsu... Hiroki.. WOW what an oxymoron to how I actually feel. Victory strength. GREAT.

Whatever...

I arrived at the hospital and had no idea what I was doing. I told the nurse at the window that I needed to see a doctor, she asked for my name.

"Katsu Hiroki." I replied instantaneously. I made it my regular initials so it was easier to remember.

"Ok. He'll be with you in a moment." She said and I nodded curtly and sat down.

After about 23 minutes of waiting (not that I was counting) a girl walked out with a clipboard.

"Katsu Hiroki, Mr. Akio will see you now." She said smiling and I nodded and followed her in.

"Hi there." The doctor said with a smile. I could easily pick piece by piece why his outfit didn't work but I wouldn't.

"Hello doctor." I said and sat on the bed.

"Wow, you don't look to well. What's going on with you?" He asked and I crossed my arms.

"Well to start things off, I haven't eaten in a while because I just... I'm not hungry, I wake up sweating, I get bruised easily or they just appear, I'm just so tired all the time but I can't sleep, and every single one of my joints hurt when I move." I said blankly. "What do I have?" The doctor looked a bit pale. I'M the one that should look pale. Not HIM.

"Well, I'm going to have to run a few blood tests to find out. I will be back momentarily." He said and I sighed and nodded.

To: Kao

Message: Where are you? You're not at home.

From: Hikaru

To: Hika-kun

Message: I'll be home soon. I'm just getting some fresh air.

From: Kaoru

I put away my cell phone and a nurse walked in with a smile and a needle. Oh jeez.

"Now, I need to take some blood so we can find out what's wrong with you." She said with a smile and I glared.

"Is it that hard to tell? I probably just have a cold or something." I said stubbornly and she smiled non-heartedly.

"I'm sure." She lied and I rolled my eyes.

When she took my blood I felt a head rush. Everything was spinning and I felt weak.

"Ok. Thank you." She said smiling and I nodded slowly trying to get over what happened.

With that she walked out and the doctor walked in.

"I signed you up for an appointment on Thursday, Mr. Hiroki. I think I'd be best if you brought someone with you next time. You don't look well enough to be walking by yourself." The doctor said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever..." I mumbled and left.

God I was in so much pain!

I sat down on a nearby bench and called Hikaru.

"Hello?" Oh wow he answered quicker than I thought.

"Hikaru... I'm not feeling to well, can you send a car to get me?" I asked and heard him shuffle around.

"Where are you?" He asked and I looked around.

"Near the flower shop, the pizza place and the park." I said, purposefully leaving out 'And the hospital'.

"Ok, Kaoru. I'll be there." With that he hung up. I blinked.

Hikaru was coming to get me?

That's strange...

I continued to sit, I watched some kids run by and I felt awfully alone.

I sighed and my cell phone went off.

To: Kao-kun

Message: You're probably getting annoyed with all my messages but I just wanted to tell you that I want you to rest and get better. I'll come check up on you and don't go to school tomorrow, kay?

From: Tamaki

To: Tono-Senpai

Message: You worry to much. I'll do my best to not go to school. Thanks for caring Tono. Means a lot.

From: Kaoru

I looked up and my brother got out of the limo.

"Come on." He ushered and I got up and quickly got into the car.

"Why are you out here?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I wanted to take a walk.." I said and he sighed.

"You're sick. Stay home. Please." Hikaru said angrily and I looked away.

I'm scared.

I won't tell him how scared I am though. My heart is in my throat. I just want to cry. I couldn't though. I wouldn't. I needed to be strong for Hikaru. I'm freaking out. Obviously it's not just some cold or flu. It's something eating at me and I didn't know what it was.

I smiled softly. Soon I would know.

~** **~

"Tamaki. Can you do me a favor?" I asked as he sat by my bedside. I hadn't been to school in 2 days and it's a Wednesday. Tomorrow was my appointment.

"Of coarse. What is it?" He asked and I looked away.

"Come here tomorrow. At 4. Please." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"But the Host Club.." I sighed and he paused. "Count on it. I will be here. Okay?" He smiled and I nodded. "Come on. You've got to eat something."

On cue the twin maids walked in holding soup.

"Young Master, are you feeling better?" They asked and I looked at them then looked away. Did I have to answer?

"I've got it from here." Tamaki smiled warmly and took the soup. They put it on a tray. Just looking at it make me feel sick.

"Come on. PLEASE eat it." Tamaki said and I shook my head. "Please?" There were tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to starve. Please eat." He begged and I sighed and leaned in as he held the spoonful of broth and a few noodles to my mouth.

He fed me a good half but then I couldn't take it. I was overfull.

"Please Tamaki. I can't eat anymore." I said and he smiled and put the tray down and laid beside me.

"I'm proud of you." He lightly poked my nose and I smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Tamaki." He nodded and stroked my hair.

"You're welcome. Now please, go to sleep." Tamaki whispered and I closed my eyes. I was thankful for Tamaki. I needed someone with me, even if it wasn't my twin brother.

~** **~

Today is the day. I woke up alone but I already knew I'd be alone. Tamaki had school.

Mom has been trying to get me to see one of the doctors she has but I keep insisting that it's nothing big. But secretly I've been waiting for this day. My results.

My throat was dry and I looked at the clock. It was only 12. My bed was damp in sweat. I couldn't stand it anymore. Why was I sweating?

I felt disgusting. I walked into the bathroom and made a nice warm bath. It always made me feel better.

I laid in the water. Nothing could harm me in the water. I felt so free, so warm. So careless. Suddenly all my thoughts weren't about anything. They were drifting off into the clouds. Then I realized, I wanted to be outside, looking at the clouds roll by. It would make me more than happy to do so.

I got out of the tub and carefully dried myself. I looked at myself. I looked horrible. Every time I looked at myself, I looked even worse. I just wanted to throw up at the sight of my skinny self. I looked so horribly sick.

A tear ran down my cheek.

_It's just the flu..._

_It's just a cold..._

Stop dreaming.

* * *

I can't wait for the next chapter, you? Well... remember my goal! 60 OR 100 reviews. It would really make me happy ^_^


	4. That's what I have?

Yo. I have a Beta reader now. :D But... as you can tell I didn't message em'... I had to get this up but my beta is Carriage000 Thank you :) Next chapter I will be dropping you an email =3

I DON'T CARE IF I SPELL COURSE WRONG!

Kay, onto further adue. You guys find out what's wrong with him!!! YAY!! I tried to drag this part out as long as I could but I found I'm rushing things a bit to much -.-

Anyhoodle, dedications: Carriage000, WritingDaisy, MatterOFTrust

Thank you for reviewing! Really! 13 reveiws and it was only on chapter 3! this makes me very happy =D

Well... if you cry easily.. don't read

If you cry easily and you like that kind of thing... your a sick fuck, I love you :D and enjoy ^+^

* * *

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Tamaki called as he walked into my room.

I was sitting on my balcony looking at the clouds.

"Oh! There you are! So why did you need me here?" He asked and I stood up and started walking.

"Follow me." I said softly and he did.

We walked for a while without him talking. He stood right next to me incase I needed any support, he'd help.

He was confused when we walked into the hospital.

"Why are were here mon ami?" He asked confused and I looked up at him.

"My name right now is Katsu Hiroki, ok? If they ask for your name its Takao Shin." I said and Tamaki nodded slowly.

"I'm here for my appointment." I said and the nurse nodded.

"Have a seat, we'll be with you in a moment." She said and smiled. Tamaki and I sat down.

My heart was pounding.

'It's just a cold.'

I assured myself.

'Nothing more than a common cold. I'll be fine.'

But truthfully, I knew something was going wrong with me.

"Mr. Hiroki, would you please follow me." The nurse said and Tamaki looked at me.

"Do you want me there with you?" He asked and I nodded quickly.

"Please." I begged and Tamaki and I walked into the room.

I sat on the bed and Tamaki sat in the chair next to it. He looked up at me afraid.

"They're just giving you medicine right? You're not seriously hurt, right?" Tamaki asked and I looked down at him and shrugged.

"I don't know anymore." I said softly and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr. Hiroki. I see you've taken my advice and brought someone with you. Hi, I'm doctor Akio. And you are?" He asked Tamaki and I sighed. I had a feeling Tamaki was going to get us caught.

"My name is Takao Shin. I am Katsu's cousin." Tamaki introduced quite formally and I held back a grin. He remembered.

"So. It's just a cold right? Give me my medication, I'll be fine.." I urged and he looked at his clipboard.

"Actually..." He gulped. "I'm sorry Mr. Hiroki, you have leukemia." He said and Tamaki and I exchanged glances.

"...What is leukemia?" Tamaki asked hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Leukemia is a cancer that starts in the tissue that forms blood. In a person with leukemia, the bone marrow makes abnormal white blood cells. The abnormal cells are leukemia cells... Unlike normal blood cells.. Leukemia cells don't die when they should. They may crowd out normal white blood cells, red blood cells, and platelets. This makes it hard for normal blood cell to do their work." The doctor said and I looked up.

"I... Have cancer?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"I'm very sorry." He said and I looked down.

"How long do I have?" I asked with my voice cracking.

"Well you have a chance of living if you go to chemotherapy. A 6 in 10 chance but that's better than nothing. But if you don't get treatment then you only have about 7 months. I'd like to think if you came sooner it would be much easier to treat... I'm sure you'd like to talk with your cousin for a while. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and I looked at Tamaki with tears in my eyes.

"I'm going to die." I whimpered and tears rolled down my cheeks, I let them fall even though they hurt badly. "I'm going to DIE."

Looking at Tamaki I could see that his eyes were watering up. He stood up angrily.

"You could've had a better chance at living Kaoru!" He cried out. "Why did to tell me you went to the doctors?" He fell to the floor in sobs. "Don't leave me Kaoru."

". . ." I looked away. This was indeed my fault. I waited and waited. I should've just came as soon as the symptoms started but I had to be stubborn. If I die... I deserve it.

"I'm sorry Tamaki."

~** **~

I laid on my bed alone. I had Leukemia. Cancer. I was carrying cancer. I looked at my wall and my eyes watered. I wanted to be with Hikaru. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be better. But he had Haruhi. I want him so bad.

I turn on my bed slightly, making sure it doesn't hurt.

I thought, did I like Tamaki in that way?

But I knew I didn't. I love Tono-Senpai, but I just... Don't love him like that. Why did I fall for my brother who was in love with some... Girl... Why am I so jealous? It isn't fair! God damn it!

I wanted to punch something but I knew that was a rather stupid idea. It hurt like hell when they took some bone marrow. I wanted them to be absolutely sure. I wish I didn't. I know I have it. Why did I make it that much more painful for me?

At least Tamaki was there for me. I needed a friend more than anything.

I don't want to die. I have my whole... Life... I guess I don't. 7 months isn't really a long life to look forward to is it?

"Kaoru? Are you in there?" Hikaru asked and maybe... If I push him away, he won't be hurt when I die... I'll be mean to him..

"Go away Hikaru!" I yelled and tears welled in my eyes.

_I have cancer. I should disgust you Hikaru._

I thought bitterly.

"Kaoru! Mom wants you to come out of your room and eat!" Hikaru replied angrily.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, more tears rolling down my face.

"FINE! STARVE TO DEATH THEN! SEE IF I CARE!" He shouted and stomped off.

As the tears rolled down my cheek I couldn't help but smile sadly.

_He won't care if I die._

I smiled a bit wider.

_Good. Now he won't be hurt when it happens. I could die and it won't matter. He wouldn't care. That's good. That made me so... Happy._

More tears rolled down my cheek. I honestly didn't know what they were for. Was I upset? Was I happy?

I sighed.

Then... Suddenly my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"You should really eat Kaoru, or I'll go there and shove food down your throat." Tamaki said all to seriously.

"How did you--"

"Really Kaoru? Your asking me how I knew?" Tamaki asked confused and I sighed.

"I can't face my family, Tamaki. They know I'm sick. I can't tell them what I have." I said softly and Tamaki sighed.

"Please Kaoru. Eat. You still have a chance at beating this." He replied and I looked down.

"For you." I said and literally heard him smile.

"Merci mon ami." He said softly and we hung up and I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I couldn't deal with all this pain.

I sat down at the table and no one looked at me. I didn't want them to. But the thing that made me upset the most was all I heard was Hikaru talk to mom and dad about his new girlfriend Haruhi. I scowled. I tried to eat as much as possible, for Tono. But I took one bite and wanted to vomit.

I got up holding my hand over my mouth and felt a glare.

"Quit being so over dramatic Kaoru." Hikaru snapped and my heart ached and I didn't even look at him.

"Sweetie! What's wrong?" My mom asked and ran over to me and I quickly slammed the bathroom door in her face.

_I have fucking cancer and my brother hates me. That's what's wrong mom._

A few more tears rolled down my cheek and I knelt over the toilet and threw up.

"God damn it." I sobbed. I threw up the tiny bit I ate and since I didn't have anything in my system I was dry heaving for a few minutes.

~** **~

Tamaki was in my room. He just kind of came in the second I text him and told him I couldn't eat.

He had something in his hands and he sat by my bedside. He opened the container and had a spoon in his hand.

"I'm going to feed you cream of broccoli. It's very rich and creamy, it should be easy going down and it tastes good too." Tamaki said and got a spoonful of it and blew on it lightly. "I'm only giving you the broth until your comfortable with eating."

He pressed the spoon to my lips and I slowly ate every spoonful.

"I'm so proud of you." He smiled as we nearly finished the broth.

"Thank you Tamaki." I said and he laughed softly.

"I really am. I know how hard it is to eat when your sick and you ate all of the broth. Do you want to try the potato chunks or not yet?" Tamaki asked grinning widely. I couldn't help but smile. Tamaki knew how hard it was on me and he appreciated the fact that I tried. It was nice to think someone actually knows.

"I'll try, for you Tono." I said and he smiled.

"Ok, I'll make them small pieces." He said and held a piece with a little bit of leftover broth on it.

And I ate it. Tamaki was so proud of me.

"Well, I have to be ready for school tomorrow. If you can you should go. But don't strain yourself. Ok?" Tamaki smiled and kissed the top of my head lightly.

"We'll get through this. I promise we will." He whispered and walked out of my room.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

W00T!! Go Tono!!! And dun worry, I will be getting Hikaru in at some point ^^

Remember! I want this story to have 60 reviews or 100 (if you love me lots ^_^)


	5. I promise

I'm sorry. :( I know I update every day and maybe even like 12 times a day but I wanted to make sure this was perfect. So Yes, everyone thank my beta :) Carriage000 ^_^

Mkay. Well I love this part. It's less angstful which is just what we need after... THAT last chapter.

**Dedications!! (Oh my god theres a lot ._.): **Kyoko Momomiya, suPer HaPPy BUNny, Founrain-Pen-Strokes, RockerGirl0709, go-play-in-traffic (LMAO I love your name BTW), Carriage000 (My lovely beta of coarse ^^), Sweet Fragrance, MatterOfTrust, WritingDaisy and of coarse my bestie ashley the twisted.

**Thank you ALL** for your efforts in making my dream come true =3 (31 reviews and only to chapter 4!!!) I think we could make it to 60 *excited* Keep the reviews coming!! I love you all!! ^-^

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up by myself at about three in the morning. I was sweating again, and felt horrible.

Then something possessed me to do the strangest thing; I didn't even know where I was going.

"Hikaru," I said pathetically, standing near his bed, "Hikaru."

"Kaoru... Why are you here?" He asked, too tired to be mad.

"Do I have a fever?" I leaned in and he touched his hand to my forehead.

"My god, Kaoru, were you sleeping on a heating pad?" Hikaru asked.

I sighed, shaking my head, no, before responding quietly, "No… I'm sick."

"Clearly," He said and stood up, "You shouldn't be up." Picking me up bridal style, his eyes widened, "Kaoru… You're so light."

Looking up, I nodded slowly, "Yeah. I know."

I held him close for the ten seconds I was in his arms – I missed him. I missed everything about him.

I… love him, and I'm sure if I were feeling a bit better, my heart would be thumping wildly in my chest.

It ended all too soon, and when he placed me gently down upon my bed, he just… stood there for second.

"Go to sleep," He finally demanded and I looked towards him with my big amber eyes, about to ask him something but deciding not to.

"Thanks," I said instead, looking the opposite way. From the corner of my eye, I could see him nod before walking out the door, leaving me alone in my bedroom once more.

I sighed, disappointed with myself - I couldn't say three words? Really? Was it that difficult to say: 'Please stay here'?

I closed my eyes and turned on my bed. I was extremely tired and not in a good mood.

Finally, I was able to shut my body down, letting myself go into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

~** **~

"Are you going to school?" Hikaru asked.

I looked up at him, "Do I look well enough to go?"

"You should stay here." He shook his head and I looked back down down.

"Okay," I sighed, handing him a folder, "Tamaki gave me my missed work. Can you hand it in, please?"

He nodded, taking the folder.

"Sleep - Don't strain yourself. You look tired."

The moment Hikaru left the room, I closed my eyes.

~** **~

"Kaoru," Tamaki whispered; I slowly opened my eyes.

"Tamaki? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He held out a bowl and spoon.

"First, I'm going to feed you. Then, you're going to take a shower. I'd pick out your clothes, but we have a doctor's appointment today," Tamaki said, getting a spoonful of whatever he was feeding me before he blew on it and put it to my lips.

After I finished eating, Tamaki gave me a very satisfied smile. He put the bowl down, helped me up and brought me to the bathroom.

He left so I could shower, and I hurried as fast as I could, not wanting to have him wait too long.

Some time later, when I walked out in just a towel, I saw Tamaki examine me, walking over to get a closer a look – I know. I look horrible.

"Can you stop? You're making me feel self conscious." I said, blinking as he reached over and tilted my chin up.

"Oh, Kaoru, you're the most beautiful maiden in all of the lands." He said with a soft smile, tone serious, "Now get dressed."

He turned and left the room as I blushed a little… Then smiled.

~**Hallway**~

"What are you doing here Tamaki?" Hikaru asked and Tamaki turned to him.

"Oh, nothing much… Just bringing Kaoru somewhere," The blond responded, being careful not to give out any information.

"He should stay in bed." The older of the two Hitachiin twins crossed his arms against his chest, looking upset.

"I know you think so but Kaoru needs to be outside for a little while. I'll have him out for about an hour and then he's coming back. Hikaru, I know you're worried. I am too. Kaoru is really sick but that doesn't mean you can lock him in his room and not talk to him like he's a monster. He needs to talk to someone." Tamaki stated, voice hushed the same moment I walked out of my bedroom.

"Hi – Hikaru," I said before I turned towards Tamaki, "I'm ready."

"Goodbye, Hikaru," Tamaki then gave my twin a look that I couldn't describe.

~** **~

"Please, come in," The doctor said and we followed him inside his office, "I'm sorry to say that it is Leukemia. You do still have a chance at living, however, and we could start you on chemotherapy to further increase that chance."

"Yeah... Let's do that." I said, watching as he wrote something down.

"Okay. Come back in two days and we'll start."

I nodded and rose to my feet, Tamaki and I leaving the hospital soon thereafter.

"Kao-chan, Tama-chan! What are you two doing in a hospital?!" The familiar voice of Honey greeted us upon our departure and as we turned, we saw both him and Mori; Who would ever think of those two jogging in a commoner's place? "And, Kao-chan, you haven't been in school! What's wrong?!"

"He's sick." Mori stated, words simple and to the point.

"Please... Don't say anything to anybody. Especially Kyoya or Hikaru." I pleaded, unable to help but sigh in relief as they nodded.

"'Kay. You don't look too well. Will you be okay?" Honey asked.

I couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"Of course, Honey." Of course I wouldn't be…

"Good, because I miss you Kao-chan!" He smiled and I watched as Mori and him jogged off.

Soon after they disappeared from view, Tamaki turned to me, "We should probably get you back home... Do you think you could eat anything?"

"I'm not sure," I shrugged, "I'm not really very hungry, but maybe I could try to take a few bites of something..."

He smiled, his fingers being threaded through my hair even as he offered a "thank you" as we headed to the waiting car.

~** **~

The first thing the two of us heard when we reached the mansion again and headed inside was Hikaru.

"Kaoru, get in here!" He yelled.

"I'll wait here," Tamaki said in response to my raised eyebrow, and I nodded before heading in the direction of Hikaru's voice.

I ended up in the living room, where I found Hikaru lounging on the couch with a book and a bowl of soup.

"Hikaru... ?"

"Get rid of Tamaki. I need to talk to you," He stated.

I nodded, leaving the room and returning to Tamaki's side, where I hugged him.

"Hikaru needs to talk to me, so he told me to tell you to leave. I'll text you later."

Tamaki nodded and hugged me in return, his smile and gentle words the last thing he said before leaving, "If you need anything, I'll be here."

I returned to the living room once he left, sitting no less than two feet away from my twin brother. Hikaru raised an eyebrow, his book set down.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, no disgust in his tone, but was that... concern?

"I'm... sick," I stated after a moment, a bit surprised when he put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I... I promise to make you better."

That was unexpected.

I looked over at him, watched as he first glared then turned his head away.

"Hikaru?" My fingers brushed his cheek, coaxing him to face me once more, and I was startled by the few tears that escaped his eyes, "Hikaru... what's wrong?"

"You just look so sick," He finally said before he kissed my forehead and hugged me, "But your big brother will make it all better; I promise I will. I... I'm sorry for being mean, Kaoru, but don't worry... I'll make everything better."

"Hikaru... ?"

He kissed my cheek after his whispered name and offered me a spoonful of soup, which I ate with a smile.

When I was full, he didn't push me any further. Instead, he sat back on the couch so his feet were on the cushions and pulled me onto his lap, his book following.

My head rested against his chest, and I loved listening to how he read the book to me. In fact, that's how I fell asleep.

~** **~

That night, as usual, I woke up sweating.

This time, however, when I opened my eyes, I saw Hikaru lying next to me on my bed; He must of brought us both up.

Usually I got out of bed and stripped out of my clothes as much as I could, but I didn't want to wake Hikaru - he had one arm around me - and I smiled at him; I couldn't believe it.

The smile faded.

Should I tell him I have leukemia? I didn't want to worry him further.

Maybe I should force him away again. Make him angry at me. When you're angry, then... Then you don't regret anything until later.

I didn't want him to be mad if he would just be sad.

What about hate? Well, I don't know if I could get him to hate me. I'm so pathethic right now that I don't know how he'd react.

Maybe...

Maybe run away so he thinks I'm healthy and alive? But then if they find my body, I'm sure it'd be reported on the news.

This sucks. I didn't want Hikaru to be sad if I didn't make it.

He woke up, then.

"Kaoru, why are you up?" Hikaru asked, his eyes on the clock, "It's three fourty-two in the morning."

"I don't know, Hikaru," I shrugged, "Just am, I guess."

He frowned, his hand reaching over to wipe my forehead.

"You're soaking with sweat in your pajamas."

"I have night sweats."

He pulled away at that answer, looking at his arm and raising an eyebrow, "Wow... you even got sweat on me. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine..."

I felt the mattress shift, dipping slightly as he sat next to me.

"How about I help you with a well needed bath?"

I blushed.

_Am I still dreaming?_

"O-okay."

He took my hand, helping me from the bed and to the bathroom, where I sat down on the edge of the tub and watched as he filled it with warm water and some bath beads as well.

"Go on," He kissed my jaw lightly, "It's ready for you."

* * *

How cute 3 I would write a _bit_ of smut but I don't know.....

Hah, well review please (Thank you Carriage000!)


	6. Hurt

Hi everyone, SO sorry about the wait. First, I was lazy... Then I sent it to my beta and she's kinda busy so ^^;;

But since you guys waited, I put it up now. I hope you like it. And I'll put the next chapter up in a few minutes since you guys have been so great.

Thank you SO much to those who reviewed. I'm almost at my goal! You guys are to amazing! I love you guys :D 3

Dedications to: Potpourrii, purple-ducks, suPer HaPPy BUNny, Haya Cho, Sweet Fragrance, cherry-s-twin, hiruma-devil, LotusThorn, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, RockerGirl0709, EmoEccentrica, go-play-in-traffic (that's STILL a kickass name XD) MatterOfTrust, ashley the twisted (even though she just like, spammed my review box XD ily ashley 333) Kyoko Momomiya, and WritingDaisy

WOW!!! Those much reviews on that chapter? I should wait a week to update more often ;D

Nah, you guys are to awesome to wait that long

This chapter is not edited by my beta so there will be mistakes. I'm sorry but I didn't want you to wait anymore.

**Special Dedication to: LotusThorn who already read and reviewed for this chapter XD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

I got in the tub and relaxed as Hikaru took a very soft washcloth and rubbed soap over me lightly. I winced slightly but his hand was resting on my shoulder so I knew I'd be alright.

Then the embarrassing part came.

He started to wash the lower part of me that was in the water. I blushed and quickly pushed him off feeling a slight tingling in my lower region.

Hikaru laughed.

"Kaoru, calm down. I'm just cleaning you." He assured but I didn't want him to see that even when I'm sick, I'm a perv.

"N-no. It's ok." I stuttered and he put his hands up in defeat.

"Ok." He said and sat by the tub.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked and I looked away.

"Nothing. I just have a cold." I lied and he looked at me.

"You're horrible at lying you know." He stated and I looked up at him and sighed.

"I can't tell you.. Not yet." I admitted and he smiled.

"Well then I'll wait." He assured and took a cup and filled it with water and let it run though my hair. It felt very good.

The water had oils in it that made his hands feel like silk against my skin. He was so gentle and relaxed. It made me feel safe. I began to move against his hand as he ran his fingers through my hair. I nuzzled against his hand like a cat would do when you pet it. He smiled and continued to run his hands in my hair.

"Please get better soon Kaoru." He said softly and kissed my forehead.

"I'll try." I promised. I would try. I didn't know how far that would get me but I'd try.

"Hikaru..." I said and he turned to me.

"Yes Kaoru?" He asked and I blushed.

"Can you hold me?" I asked softly and he looked at me with a blush. "You don't have to..."

"No... I do." He pulled off his shirt and pants. I blushed when he tossed off his boxers and he sat in the tub next to me. It was a pretty big tub. He grabbed my waist and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. He held me around my waist and I leaned against his chest, testing on his shoulder. He looked down at me and grabbed a washcloth and started to wash me again.

I didn't know what was turning me on. The fact that I was sitting on him... Both of us naked, or the fact that he was washing me again.

"Hikaru..." I whimpered and it took him a few seconds but he chuckled lightly.

"Your not so sick that you can't get boners huh?" He whispered in my ear and shivered.

"Hikaru..." I whined and he chuckled and licked the back of my neck to my shoulder.

"My poor Kaoru." He nibbled on my neck and his hand started to stroke me.

This was weird.

Hikaru was dating Haruhi.

Hikaru and I are brothers.

Hikaru and I are TWINS.

Hikaru has never done this.

Hikaru felt _so_ good.

I leaned more against him and one of his arms wrapped around my waist keeping me in place. His legs were pressed against the outer sides of mine and I could feel his boner digging into my back.

"H-Hikaru."

"Shh. Kaoru." Hikaru whispered as his hand continued to rub me.

I thought.... Hikaru was cheating on Haruhi with me.

I smirked slightly.

Fuck you Haruhi. I win.

"I love you Kaoru."

I could've _cried_.

"I love you too Hikaru." I turned to face him to see the smile on his face. With that his lips pressed against mine softly.

"I promise Kaoru. I will be here for you until you get better." He said when the kiss was broken.

"... What about after?" I asked and he smiled.

"I won't be there for you. I will be with you." He said and my heart skipped.

What did that mean?

But he had an awfully good way of changing the subject. He started to shaft a bit faster and I moaned.

"Mmm... Kaoru your cock feels so good in my hand." He whispered huskily and I squeezed my eyes shut. That triggered a bunch of emotions.

Finally the water became clouded and he chuckled as I was panting and kissed my neck.

"Did you like that?" He asked and I nodded and he pulled the plug and helped me up.

"Good." He grabbed a towel and started to dry me off slowly like if he actually put pressure on it I'd die.

"Hikaru." I giggled. "I'm not glass." I said and he kissed me again.

It was odd actually. He slammed his lips against mine yet it wasn't a forceful or rough kiss.

He pushed me to the wall, our feet were still in the tub and he kissed down my neck.

Sure, he does it NOW. When I'm in pain. Thanks Hikaru.

He pulled away sheepishly.

"Sorry. Let's get you to bed." He said and I blushed and nodded and followed him out of the bathroom.

He had me sit down on the bed and he really basically dressed me himself.

Then he got dressed and pulled me close to him.

"We can take an hour nap." He said quietly and kissed my ear.

"But if you don't look well, then I'm not letting you go to school." He said and I sighed.

"Ok Hikaru." I just wanted him to hold me and shut up.

He did. I've never been so at peace. I loved hearing his soft snores. I missed it so much. I actually started to cry. I didn't make any noise, tears just came out. I missed my brother more than anything. He was finally back with me and that made me just so happy. I missed having him hold me while we slept. I missed him actually paying attention. Could you believe they cut off our 'Brotherly Love' because we were losing our touch? It was so heartbreaking. But now, he was laying with me. Peacefully. I'm the only one he wants right now and I couldn't help but smile. Still my heart ached and tears spilled out of my eyes but it didn't matter. I loved him so much and he was with me.

"Hikaru." I said softer than a whisper. "I love you."

He made me so happy and he didn't even realize it. That's it, I'm going to school tomorrow. I don't care what he says. I'm going to be with him all day.

~** **~

"Kaoru. You look terrible. You're not going to school." Hikaru said and I glared.

"Hikaru! I've missed so many days. I'm going!" I said and he rolled his eyes and stormed out.

Something tells me this isn't going to be the day I hoped for.

~** **~

"Kaoru!!" Tamaki ran over and hugged me. "You're feeling better? Have you been taking your pills?"

". . . I haven't gotten any Tono. Today I'm going to get them though." I said and he smiled.

"Good, can I go with you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of coarse Tono." I said and he smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hikaru asked while walking over with his arm around Haruhi. My eyes started watering. He was still with her?

"Oh my god Kaoru!" Tamaki cried out and pushed a handkerchief to my nose.

"Another one?" I asked and Hikaru looked confused.

"Why do you keep getting those?" He asked and Haruhi kissed his cheek.

He chuckled and kissed he on the lips.

The same way he kissed me.

I dashed off.

"Where are you going Kaoru!??!!!?" Tamaki cried.

"TO THE NURSE TONO!" I yelled then stopped and looked at him. "TONO! I need you. Please come with me!" I cried out and Tamaki sped to my side.

"Of coarse." He said and my legs were shaking. "I'll carry you." He said and picked me up and I sobbed in his chest. He stopped trying to bring me to the nurse and brought me to the empty host club room.

"Kaoru... What's wrong?" He asked and I looked up at him and shook my head.

"First, I need to get rid of the nosebleed." I said and he pulled out a coin and pressed it above my nose and I tilted my head back.

A minute or two later I didn't feel any blood. He helped me clean up and looked at me and cupped my cheek.

"Kaoru. What's wrong?" He asked and I sighed.

"Nothing Tamaki. I'm stupid." I said and he looked at me appalled.

"No you're not Kaoru! You're amazing. You're so strong. I admire you." He said and hugged me.

"Hikaru doesn't think so. It's always about _Haruhi_." I sneered and he looked at me sadly.

"So you're sad because of Hikaru?" He asked and sighed. "Kaoru, I know you love him but you have to let him go." Tamaki said and I glared at him. He wasn't there last night, he didn't know the things Hikaru said to me. He didn't FUCKING know how much the words meant to me only to have them ripped away.

"Get the fuck away from me Tamaki." I shoved him off. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU WEREN'T THERE!" I screamed with tears running down my face.

"Mon amou--"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked and ran off.

* * *

COME ON GUYS!!! SIX MORE REVIEWS UNTIL MY FIRST GOAL, 60!!!

But you guys love me enough for 100 right ;D

REMEMBER; my 60th reviewer gets a free _one shot_ of their choice of pairing.

My 100th gets a free _story_ of their choice of pairing.


	7. The bitch

Theres not much to say about this chapter since I posted it before I got any reviews on the last chapter. This is my apology for taking forever.

I hope you enjoy this.

I'm pretty sure the next one will be a good one (I totally didn't write it yet)

I'll try to get that one in by tomorrow since you guys are amazing and beautiful.

Oh right, I haven't put up disclaimers have I? Umm..

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN IS NOT MINE, IF IT WAS, HARUHI WOULD BE DEAD, AND REPLACED WITH HARU FROM FRUITS BASKET BECAUSE HE'S SEXY :) AND WHO DOESN'T LIKE THE YEAR OF THE OX?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

I was in the hospital talking to my doctor. Alone of course. I didn't want Tamaki to come with me. It was far to painful.

I started chemotherapy and he gave me pills. I had to take 2, 4 times a day.

~** **~

I pushed Tamaki away, Hikaru really couldn't give a damn. I was just real depressed. I wouldn't leave my room. Even if I had to eat. I'd stay cooped up in there. Sometimes I'd sneak out and try to eat something but I was to sad.

Two days have passed since I've seen anyone. Sure they tried to get me out of my room or call me but I learned to just shut my phone off.

I was alone and I knew that. I didn't want anyone to see me anymore.

Yeah, I left my room when I had to go to chemo but I always snuck out and snuck back in.

It didn't seem like chemo was working but I lied to myself.

_It gets worse before it gets better._

I'd say.

I miss Tamaki so much. I want him here with me. Keeping me company. I miss him like crazy but I wouldn't want him to know that. I knew I was being overdramatic and I didn't care. I hated the fact that he thought that he knew everything and I was just being a stupid little kid over the whole ordeal.

Tamaki didn't have the right to say anything on that matter since he didn't know how I felt. He was just being obnoxious old Tono-senpai.

I scowled and picked up my phone and turned it on. The first time I turned it on in 2 days.

**94 new text messages**

**47 new voice mail**

I sighed. I expected something like that. Since I was bored, I might as well listen to some of them.

**"Kaoru. Please, I'm sorry I offended you but please don't be mad with me! I promise I won't do it again! Come on Kaoru, I promised you that I'd go through this with you. How can I if you just shut me out? Please mon ami. Please call me back. I'm worried."**

{30 voice messages later}

**"Your probably getting annoyed with my messages, I'm not quite going to give up though. Kaoru. Please hear me out. Just call me back. I want to talk to you. I NEED to talk to you. I need to know that your ok!"**

After I listened to them all I rolled my eyes.

I went to the text messages and just scanned through them quickly. Who leaves 94 texts in 2 days anyway.

One surprised me.

To: Kao

Message: Kaoru, Please come out of your room. I'm sitting alone in my room and Haruhi and I are worried. How did you manage to lock your door that well? No one can get in. Please Kaoru, I want to see you. 

From: Hikaru

I glared.

**ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO DELETE?**

**YES**/NO

CLICK.

"Haruhi." I scowled and tossed my phone.

I needed to get to chemo...

~** **~

When I got to the hospital, I was very surprised.

"Kaoru." Tamaki whimpered and hugged me. "Kaoru why do you keep ignoring me?"

_Push him away Kaoru. Remember, it'll hurt him more when you die if you get close to him._

"Go away Tamaki."

_Good. Keep pushing._

"But Kaoru--"

"I don't want to hear it Tamaki. I don't want to talk to you."

_Nice icy tone. Keep going. Remember, make it hurt. Make him hate you._

"Ka--"

"I hate you Tamaki. Go away from me. I never want to see you again." I spat with my bangs covering my eyes and I walked past him and into the waiting room. I couldn't bare to see his face. I didn't want to see those big violet eyes crush and start to tear up. I didn't want to see his hopeful expression completely break.

I stood up to go get him. I couldn't be mean. I wanted to apologize.

"Mr. Hiroki, the doctor will see you now." The nurse said and I paused and nodded and followed her.

_Sorry Tamaki.... _

~** **~

I walked out of the hospital and to my shock Tamaki was sitting on the bench in front of it. He turned his head slightly and smiled softly when he saw me. He didn't give up did he?

"Kaoru. Why are you pushing me away?" He asked softly. He looked really upset. My heart was breaking just by looking into his eyes. The ones I tried so hard not to fall into.

"Because." I said and started to walk off.

"Kaoru. Please. I came all the way here, asked for your appointment time, waited for 3 hours and all I get is you storming off on me? Please." He begged and I turned to him.

"I don't know how chemotherapy is working for me. I feel even worse. I was actually thinking of taking myself out of this pain but I can't bring myself to do it. And Tamaki, you really care for me and I feel that no one should. I don't want you to get hurt when I died and that's why I'm cutting you off from my life. Goodbye Tamaki." I said sternly and turned around and walked off.

~** **~

Days went by. I don't know why Hikaru was being so distant from all those days ago when he promised he would stay.

_It's for the better._

I assured myself but it didn't feel right. It _wasn't_ right. Hikaru was supposed to be there for me and he wasn't.

I stayed on my bed. I ate a few times. It surprised me that I could hold most of that stuff down actually.

Maybe I was getting better who knows?

"Hikaru..." I whimpered as I heard him walk by the door.

I looked at the shadow pause in front of the door and leave something in front of it, then walk away.

Curiosity got the best of me. I walked to the door and laid down to peek under the slit of the door.

There was a box. I didn't know the length I knew the width.

I raised my eyebrow and stood up and slowly opened the door. I looked down both parts of the hallway and picked up the box. It had a letter on top of it.

I brought it inside my room and opened the letter first. I was taught to always read the card before you open the gift.

_Dear Kaoru,_

_I'm not sure what you have, but I know it's not good. I talked to Tamaki, he wont tell me anything. You're worrying us Kaoru. I really miss having you around but that's hard when you're always in your room._

_I've tried to get you to come out. Why you don't listen to me, I don't know. Something is bothering you that much I'm sure of. _

_I don't want you to think I'm a coward since I'm talking to you in a letter but it seems it's the only way to get you to listen. If you've read this far, thank you._

_I miss you Kaoru. We all miss you._

_-Hikaru_

I sighed and placed the card down. I didn't even want to know what he put in the box right now.

I sat on the bed and looked at the box over and over again. I laid down and thought about what he would give me. What would be something that would remind me of him...

I jumped up and opened the box.

I smiled softly.

Marble cake. Mine and Hikaru's favorite.

He drew a bad heart on the top in icing. I chuckled.

I put down the box and walked over to Hikaru's door. I bundled up all of my courage and opened the door.

"I-I... I'm sorry." I closed the door quickly but the image was still clear.

Hikaru was on top of Haruhi and they were making out. I stumbled backwards a bit, tears burning my eyes and ran to my room and closed and locked the door. Tears ran down my face and I stomped over to the note and ripped it and threw it all over the floor and my desk.

HOW DARE HE!!

I didn't care that they were dating. Why would he kiss me if he only wanted Haruhi. What the FUCK was his problem. I threw a temper tantrum but I figured I was allowed.

I'm in love with my brother who has a girlfriend, he kisses me then acts like he never did, I told my best friend I hated him and I have cancer.

Can my life get any more complicated.

Oh yeah, no one KNOWS I have cancer but my ex best friend.

"KAORU!" Hikaru called while pounding on the door.

"Go away..."

"KAORU!"

"GO AWAY HIKARU! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, GO AWAY FROM ME!!" I screamed with more tears dislodging down my cheeks. I couldn't even stop my voice from cracking.

"Kaoru. Open the door. Let me talk to you. Please." He said and I grabbed the cake, opened the door, threw it at him and slammed the door shut in his face and locked it.

"GO. AWAY." I said darkly and laid on my bed and cried. I wanted Hikaru to hold me. But Haruhi has him occupied, doesn't she? The bitch.

* * *

ANGST! Yeah, I sure know how to get things depressing XD

And 60th reviewer one free _one shot _pairing of their choice.

And 100th reviewer one free _story _of their choice. ^_^


	8. Can I have soup?

Hehehehehhehehee. ^_^ You guys better loooooove me. I spent 20 minutes last night writing this chapter. lol.

Oh and love me even more BECAUSE of the chapter. ^-^

I love this chapter... Well.... I love most of this chapter.

Alright Dedications:

**Chapter 6 dedications: ashley the twisted, EdoLover, purple-ducks, WritingDaisy**

**Chapter 7 dedications: ashley the twisted, SuikaChan555, bedazzled926, uhmeeleeuh, EvilMonkeyGenius, LotusThorn, LithiumTiger, EdoLover, purple-ducks, WritingDaisy**

**UBER SPECIAL DEDICATION TO: EDOLOVER!!!! MY 60TH REVIEWER!!**

**She gets a free oneshot, she picked it already, so when this story is done, there should be a very citrusy flavored Tono Hika Kao oneshot ;D**

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i'm glad you like the story because mostly i'm trying to draw it out as long as possible. This is why this chapter and next chapter are the same day. lol. I want you guys to enjoy as much of the story as possible because it IS coming to an end. Thank you all I love you ^^

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

_You know, sometimes I think that everything happens for a reason. But right now there's no reason for any of this. For example, why does Hikaru love Haruhi? What's that going to do for him in life? Why did Tamaki go to the hospital to see me? _

_Seriously, it's been a week and every time I go there, Tamaki is there. No matter how many times I brush him to the side, he still sits there and waits. Even if I walk by him, the next day, he's there. Waiting for me._

_I've had around 2 weeks of chemo and nothing seems to be working. I feel horrible. There are more bruises, I can see my ribcage, it's getting harder to walk, my joints hurt so badly all the time, I'm always in pain, I'm always depressed. I just don't understand what's going on. Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve it?_

_Was it when Hikaru and I threw frogs at the ugly ladies in one of our mom's parties when we were 4?_

_Putting all of those girls through hell in middle school?_

_... Falling in love with Hikaru and never telling him?_

_I'm not sure. But I can't just sit here and sulk all day. That's stupid. _

I sat up and grabbed my laptop and started reading any happy stories I could find. But it seems that all these pathetic writers think happiness _needs_ a love interest. That's not fair! I don't have a love interest!

Mine is fucking that bitch Haruhi!

I scowled at myself.

I'm so bitter. I'm so fucking bitter. I really needed to calm down with this. It's horrible.

"Kaoru." TAMAKI!?

I ignored the soft knocking at my door.

"Kaoru. Please let me in. Please let me see you." His voice was so soft. I swallowed hard and tried my best not to cave into that sweet innocent voice.

"Kaoru... I miss you. I want to be with you through this, I can't when you shut me out. Please Kaoru..." He said and I had to grab onto my bedpost until my knuckles were white so I wouldn't get up and let Tamaki into my room. I didn't want him to see how bad I was getting. I didn't want him to be disgusted. I truly looked horrible.

So I didn't answer and I heard the sigh and the footsteps walk away from the door.

I felt the breaking of my heart. I wanted my best friend with me. But I wasn't strong enough to face him.

I curled up into a ball and looked around my room. I put up curtains, covering the sliding glass door so no light got into my room. It was just me. Alone.

Normally, I'd be with Hikaru in my dark room but, I can't be with Hikaru. He decided to get different rooms. He didn't think it was fair to Haruhi.

So this leaves me all alone.

Completely and utterly alone. I hate it. I want to be with people but I'm to weak. I can't stand looking at healthy people and wish to be _them_ and not myself. It hurt me to much.

"I hate this... I fucking hate this..." I whispered to myself and oddly saw some light coming from behind me. I covered my door, how did...?

I turned my head and there was Tamaki in the doorway. He was out of breath and I sat up surprised.

"Tono-senpai." The second I said that he started to shake, his lower lip pouted and a few tears rolled down his cheek.

He ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"You called me Tono.." He held me closer.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that again." He said softly and I looked at him. I studied his face in the dimly lit room. I was thankful he couldn't really see me.

"... Why are you here Tono?" I asked softly and he looked at me.

"Because I missed you so much. I want to be here for you Kaoru. I don't want you to run off. Please don't run away from me Kaoru. It isn't fair. You have me worrying all the time. Especially since you're not well enough to go to school. I sit, worried and wait for you to _maybe_ show up one day. Just _maybe _I'll get to see you. But after a while, maybe wasn't good enough. I needed to see you. That's why I arrived for all of your appointments and tried to call you. It's because I need to see you. So Kaoru stop being so dense and selfish! I want to be there for you. I try _so_ hard to be there for you and you don't care. You shove me away and I'm tired of it. I'm staying with you whether you like it or not." Tamaki said and held my hand. "Because, that's what best friends do. And I won't walk out on you. I will be here for you whenever you need me. I will listen to you and I won't judge you and I just... I'll love you unconditionally... Just please don't shut me out again..." Tamaki begged and I looked up into his violet eyes.

". . . Tono. . ." I looked at him, trying to find a lie somewhere. Some that I would've found in Hikaru's eyes when he told me he'd always be there for me.

Tamaki leaned past me and turned on the lamp at my bedside and cupped my face and looked at me for the longest time with those sorrow filled eyes.

"I'm you're father." I smiled slightly at this. "I need to be here for you." He kissed my forehead and held me close.

I didn't say anything. I honestly didn't know what to say. Other than the fact of me being a complete dense idiot to push out the only person that cared from my life but we'll save that for a rainy day.

Tamaki shut off the light and laid down next to me and held me. Most of me was on his chest and my head was just under his chin. I felt his steady breathing in my hair.

His fingers gently caressed my hip as his other hand was on me protectively.

"You don't know what a pain you're balcony is to climb." Tamaki said and I smiled.

Tamaki, my best friend, CLIMBED my balcony just to see me.

The more that runs through my head, the more like fiction it sounds. Someone going through ALL that trouble just to see me. It amazed me. I still refused to talk. Every time I open my mouth and say something, something stupid comes out and I hate it.

I enjoyed being held by Tamaki. That was good enough for me.

Finally though I looked up at Tamaki. That seemed to catch all of his attention.

"Yes, Kaoru?" He asked softly, like I had sensitive ear drums.

".... Do you have any more of that creamy soup? I'm hungry." Tamaki broke out in the biggest grin I have ever seen in my life.

"Do you want me to go make you some?" He asked and I blushed slightly.

"Well you don't have--" Tamaki kissed my forehead again.

"Nonsense. I'm you're father. It's my job." He said and got up. "I'll be back. Don't you worry."

With that he walked out of my room, but just for me, he locked the door THEN closed it.

"I'll knock twice when I get back." He said from the other side and I smiled.

"Ok." I honestly wasn't used to talking since I hadn't done it in a while. I didn't have anyone to talk to. Only my doctor occasionally.

But now I had Tamaki.

~** Outside of the bedroom **~

"Tamaki?" Hikaru asked and Tamaki looked at him and grinned.

"Oui, bonjour mon ami!" Tamaki said happily and Hikaru blinked and looked passed him.

"Did you just come out of Kaoru's room?" He asked and Tamaki nodded.

"Yes. And now I'm off to make him something to eat. He's hungry." Tamaki replied and Hikaru looked confused.

"Why did he let you in his room?" He asked and Tamaki smiled.

"I wouldn't give up. Maybe you should try." Tamaki said and glanced into Hikaru's room, then looked at him.

"Or maybe not. You have someone waiting for you, don't you?" He asked icily. He remembered how much it hurt Kaoru that Hikaru was seeing Haruhi.

"What do you care? Do you like her or something?" Hikaru asked, then got jealous at his own comment.

"Because if you do, don't even think about it, she's mine." He snapped and Tamaki leaned in close to his face with a very out of character glare.

"No. I do not like Haruhi. Nor will I ever. I like _Kaoru_ and you're to blind to see that _Kaoru_ likes _you_." I said and stood up taller. "Be proud of yourself. It's always great to know you're the worst twin ever. To not even know how truly sick Kaoru is. To waste all of your time with a girl that won't even matter later on in life. Blood is thicker than water. How sad is it that Kaoru resides in trusting in me and not his own flesh and blood. Do you know why? Because you don't listen. And that WILL bite you in the derrière. Don't think it wont." With that Tamaki began to walk away.

Hikaru stood there in awe. The prince, the host club's "dad", Tamaki the flamboyant IDIOT just told him off.

Tamaki then paused and turned around with a smile.

"Oh, how rude of me... Would you like some ice?" He asked and Hikaru looked confused.

"For what?" He asked and Tamaki giggled.

"Because you just got burned pretty badly." With that Tamaki skipped off leaving Hikaru fuming.

~**Back in the bedroom**~

There was a knock at the door. Two knocks. I grinned and got up. Tamaki was back with my soup! Good. I'm famished.

I opened the door... But that wasn't Tamaki.

"We need to talk." He said angrily and I looked at him slightly afraid.

"Why?" I asked but wouldn't let him in my room.

"We need to FUCKING talk Kaoru. Get in you room, shut up, and listen!" He yelled and I stayed quiet and took a step backwards and nodded slowly.

"Okay..." I said softly and he turned on the light and I winced. He then grabbed my shirt and ripped it off and stared disgustedly at my figure.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kaoru?" He asked in a repulsed voice.

He's disgusted with me. He finds me horrible. Ugly. Pathetic.

I started to shake and bolted out of my room and locked myself into the closest room possible.

"... Kaoru?" My eyes widened.

No fucking way.

". . . Haruhi." I gulped.

I'm in Hikaru's room.

* * *

Oooo that's bad news bears!!! Hah, so, review please. Remember

My 100th reviewer gets a story of their choice!


	9. Alone

This is where the drama happens :3 I love drama. Especially in this story. It's so fun! ^-^

And I will probably have the next chapter up TODAY if I get the amount of reviewers I want :D *hint hint nudge nudge* lol

**Dedications: purple-ducks, HeadstrongNozomi, Kao-tan, suPer HaPPy BUNny, Kyoko Momomiya, go-play-in-traffic, EmoEccentrica, Potporrii, WritingDaisy, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, woodnymph01, ashley the twisted, RockerGirl0709, SuikaChan555, EdoLover**

Thank you all for your reviews and I've noticed that this is one of the only chapters that "Princess Ashley" didn't comment first on xD haha. I enjoy her reviews. I enjoy ALL of your reviews and since i'm to lazy to reply to any (most of the time when I do no one replies back so I gave up -.-) I put these up. And BTW they go backwards. I read the list from the top down. So EdoLover was the first to comment purple-ducks was last.

My public service announcement is made... Hmm... Does anyone even READ the authors notes...? Tell me if you do in your review ;D

Oh and THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! OH MY GOODNESS IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT I HAVE THIS MUCH!!!! :3 I'm glad you enjoy the story. *giddy*

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"Kaoru." Haruhi got up and walked over to me.

"Leave me alone." I warned with my voice wavering. I shielded as much of me as I could. She would be repulsed too.

"Kaoru, what's wrong with you?" She asked and I shook my head and was about to leave when Hikaru started to bang on the door. I dashed out to his balcony and gulped as I jumped over one to mine. I landed safely.

I got inside my room and locked every door and laid on my bed and cried.

"I'm ugly..." I whimpered.

~**A while later with Hikaru**~

Tamaki was walking up the stairs with a container and a spoon in hand. That's when he was stopped by Hikaru.

"What the fuck is wrong with my brother?" He asked and Tamaki raised his eyebrow and continued to walk passed him.

"TELL ME DAMN IT!" He yelled and Tamaki turned to him.

"Well, maybe if you were there for him, he'd tell you himself." Tamaki said smoothly and walked to the door.

"He's hideous..." Hikaru said and Tamaki paused and placed the container down and put the spoon on top and walked over and pinned Hikaru to a wall.

"Kaoru is a _very_ gorgeous guy. He's not hideous, he's sick. Maybe if you took time away from Haruhi you'd see that you insufferable twit. What, just because he doesn't look as _perfect_ as his brother he's hideous? No. Kaoru is more beautiful than you'll ever be. And that's because you lack what's in here." Tamaki touched Hikaru's heart area and calmly picked up the container.

"He won't let you in you know." Hikaru said with his arms crossed and Tamaki ignored him and knocked on the door twice.

"Kaoru, mon ami. It's me." He said softly and a few seconds later the door was opened, engulfed Tamaki, then was shut leaving Hikaru in awe.

~** **~

"He thinks I'm ugly Tamaki." I said and Tamaki placed the soup on the desk and picked me up bride style.

"No he doesn't. He just hasn't had the chance to see how beautiful you are. But daddy will always know." Tamaki winked and placed me on the bed and sat down next to me. "Kaoru..." He moved some of the thinning strands of my hair out of my face.

"Tono?"

We looked at each other and he finally smiled.

"Daddy loves you Kaoru." He kissed my cheek and grabbed the container. "And he brought your favorite soup."

"Thank you Tono." I smiled at him and Tamaki nodded and opened the container lid and pressed the spoon to my lips, but not after lightly blowing on it.

~**Hikaru's POV**~

"What the hell is Tamaki's problem?" I vented to Haruhi who hadn't said anything since I walked in the room. She was looking dead ahead, lost in thought.

"You said he was skinny and had bruises?" She repeated and I nodded slowly.

"Yes." She covered her mouth in awe. "What?"

"Hikaru... Those are all the signs of Leukemia. You're brother has cancer." She said and my mouth dropped.

Cancer?!

How the hell did he get cancer?!

I dropped to the floor.

"No... No no... Haruhi, he can't have cancer, that's out of the question." I said and she began to pace.

"He has leukemia." She said and I looked down.

"What kind of cancer is that?" I asked and she looked at me.

"It makes his body very weak. Even the slightest cold could kill him. His body defense system is down and his red and white blood cell count is completely messed up and he bruises easily and the bruises wont go away." She said and I stayed quiet.

Thinking back at it, Kaoru seemed like he did have cancer. His weak joints, when he said it hurt to walk one day, when I pushed him out of his chair, he got that big bruise.

"Oh my god." I realized everything that happened.

"Haruhi... I... I've been horrible..." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"Hikaru, you... Didn't know." She said and I gazed into her eyes.

". . . Do you think that I should go apologize?" I asked and she smiled and shook her head.

"No. Tamaki is in there. Do you want to fight with him in front of Kaoru?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No.. I don't. I'll wait until Tamaki leaves." With that I kissed Haruhi.

~**Kaoru's POV**~

"Thank you for everything Tono." I said as he held me tightly.

"You don't need to thank me Kaoru. I'm your father, I love you." He said and I smiled slightly.

"Thank you Tono." I said and he nodded.

"Your welcome. Take your medication." He said softly and I looked at him.

"Okay." I got up and took the bottle. I needed to get a refill soon.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked and he grinned and nodded.

"Of course I can." Tamaki said and got up and pulled off his shirt.

"Do you have any..." I pointed to my dresser and smiled. I walked to my bed and sat down.

"Third drawer." I said and he nodded and walked over and quickly got changed and laid down next to me. He pulled me closer to him and smiled when I turned to him and cuddled against him.

"Thank you Tono." I said and he smiled softly.

"Kaoru, I'll always be here for you. Don't think it's an empty promise. My sweet maiden." He grinned and shut off the lamp. "I love you Kaoru. Goodnight."

"I love you too Tono. Night." I said looking at his soft face, eyes closed, strands of hair just draping down on his forehead. I smiled a bit.

So this is what it feels like... To be loved... To be happy... I hope it never ends.

~** **~

"Kaoru... Kaoru..." Tamaki was lightly shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes and he sat there smiling. "I have to go to school Kaoru. Do you want me to come back after?" He asked and I nodded.

"Please." I said and he laughed and pushed some hair behind my ear. I sat up and he was just inches away from me, talking to me softly. I couldn't handle it.

I kissed him.

I kissed Tono-Senpai. On the lips.

Why the fuck did I do that?

He stumbled backwards. He fell on his butt and I was in awe. I covered my mouth.

"What was that for?" He asked confused and completely shocked.

"I-I..." I couldn't even talk. The words were getting scrambled and I was shaking horribly.

"I have to go to school... Bye Kaoru..." Tamaki seemed so lost when he left my room.

I felt so completely STUPID. Why the HELL did I go and do that. Why? That was just.... UGH. I can't believe I did something that foolish.

Why did I kiss Tamaki?!

Because I like him. Because he's the only one that cared for me. That's why I did it obviously... But... Why did I feel that was necessary? Now Tamaki hates me and it's all my fault...

"Kaoru..." Hikaru said from the other side and my heart squeezed. Like this day couldn't get any worse?

"...What?" My voice was cracking. Why? I moved my hand to below my eye and sure enough it was wet. I was crying.

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever."

Hikaru walked in and turned on the big light. I was hugging my legs with my forehead pressed against my knees. I was just in boxers since Hikaru took off my shirt yesterday.

"Kaoru..." He walked over and made me look at him. I was staring into Hikaru's eyes. I got to see what I'D look like if I was healthy. He looked so good. So perfect. Why was he with me? This would just make things worse.

He got on his knees and held one of my hands.

"Kaoru... Do you have.. Leukemia?" That's when my whole world ended. Right there.

"....How did you know?" I asked and his eyes widened and he got up and turned around and covered his mouth. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

I honestly didn't know what he was going to say or do. It wasn't for a few more minutes of him muttering under his breath that he finally turned around.

"Hikaru..." I said amazed, amazed at the tears that were running down his face.

"Kaoru... I'm sorry." He ran out of the room. I was alone again.

Just when I thought the feeling of loneliness couldn't get worse. The two guys I love the most just run off. I understand why Tamaki left but what did I do to Hikaru? I don't remember yelling at him. Or maybe he was disgusted in me. I'd be disgusted in me too if I were him. But I wouldn't be dating Haruhi. I would be with him every single day. But I guess that's what differs us from each other. Who knows.

I looked at the door a few more times before laying down. Good think Hikaru turned off the light.

Lord save me, I'm in love with two guys. Neither of them feel the same about me.

I clutched my pillow and tears ran down my face. I'm getting tired of this feeling of loneliness. I wanted someone by my side always. I didn't know what to think with Tamaki and Hikaru. I just knew that I messed things up BIG time. And it's going to bite me in the ass later. And that's what sucks. I wanted everything to be completely okay with the both of them. But maybe one of them will come back. Maybe it's just getting rid of one of them so I'm not so torn between the two. Maybe I'm supposed to lose one of them so the other could console me for the loss. Who knows. All I know is I want one of them. And I want them before its to late.

* * *

*ahem*... ANGST!! *slits wrists* haha JK but yeah... next chapter you'll find out what happens.

But will I put it up today *hmmmmmmm*

Maybe. Maybe not. I already know whats going to happen. I finally decided the main question.

Kill Kaoru or not to kill Kaoru? That IS the answered question but you'll find out last chapter -_^

100th reviewer gets a story of their yaoi choice. It's coming fast!!!

Oh in your review, tell me who you think is going to go to Kaoru in chapyer 10!


	10. Love

YO!!! HOLY CRACKERS!!!! WOW that was a lot of reviews!! Thank you guys SO much!!!! ^_^ I didn't think I'd get to 108 reviews!!! That's so awesome!

And I have my 100th reviewer. Obviously it would be **HeadstrongNoxomi** because she left me like a million reviews xD So message me and tell me what you want, kay?

Anyways, guys i'm SO thankful for all your support. And no, I don't have a beta ^^;; I found myself impatient when I do have one. It's kinda really bad lol.

With that being said, I know some of you might be disappointed that you weren't my 100th so, whoever is my **_150th_** (doubt i'm going to get that much) you get a free story too. Only rule is it can't be someone who already got it. ^^ so reveiw and hopefully you'll get it!

**Dedications: ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, WritingDaisy, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, SuikaChan555,Aurora IceTree, HeadstrongNozomi, go-play-in-traffic, shadowqueen1, ashley the twisted, EdoLover, Haya Cho, ZeroV, woodnymph01**

So, as promised I got this chapter to you today. ^_^ maybe if I get more reviews... There will be another chapter typed up today!

I love you guys and thank you so much for your reviews!

Like really, I didn't want to write this anymore because I was bored (this is when I had 80 reviews) and I read them all and they made me write more and more. I love hearing from you guys! It makes me happy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

I was sitting down in the dining room. I had my cook make me some soup. I was kind of hungry. I wanted to eat. He didn't ask me what was wrong and I didn't mind. I didn't want anyone to know but then again I didn't want anyone to pity me either. Hikaru pitied me and look where that got me. He ran out of the room crying.

I sighed as I let my head rest on the cool table. I was so tired and I felt horrible for making Tamaki feel so uncomfortable. I wished I never did anything that stupid. Why did I do that? This was so confusing. I thought I liked Hikaru... Maybe it's better that I like Tamaki... I think I like them both. It's really horrible. But why did I kiss Tamaki?

That's the question that was in my mind pretty much all day. Why did I do that? But I knew why I did that. Because I really like Tamaki. But I guess he doesn't like me much does he? I don't blame him. I'm not as handsome as I used to be.

I looked down and one of the maids put the soup in front of me. I took a few sips of the broth still lost in thought. I didn't even know what I was thinking about for a while until my mind ran through the thought of my parents.

Mom and dad left. I don't know where. They left 2 days ago actually. I started eating the soup and then paused.

What if Hikaru called them and told them?

My heart started pounding in my ears. They'd come home. I don't want them to come home. Why would they come home?

"Young Master, is the soup to your liking?" One of the maids asked and I nodded slowly.

"Fine." I said quickly and got up. "Not hungry though..."

I left the room quickly and got upstairs and cuddled in my blankets. This was just getting worse.

So I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It's about 1:44. So I still had a few hours until my appointment and until people started to come back.

~** **~

I woke up with the strangest feeling. I felt something against my lips.

My eyes opened to be met with golden strands. Better known as Tamaki's hair.

He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Mon ami. S'il vous plaît me pardonnent." He said softly. "I didn't know what to do. I was completely shocked. So I had to think about things. I'm sorry." He said and I looked up at him, not knowing what to say.

"T... Tono." With that Hikaru walked in and glared at Tamaki.

"What are you doing here Tamaki?" He asked and Tamaki looked at me.

"I'm here to see Kaoru." He said and glared. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house." He said bluntly and walked over.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked completely lost.

"Kaoru. I am SO sorry." Hikaru got down on his knees and put his head on the bed and sighed.

". . . Hikaru. Where's Haruhi?" I asked and he looked up.

"My room. Why?" He asked and I averted my gaze to the wall and shook my head.

"You... Don't get it do you?" I asked while looking at him.

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" He asked and I sighed.

"I have to use the bathroom." I limped into the bathroom and pressed my back against the door and slid down it.

I overheard their conversation and found myself pressing my ear to the door trying to figure out what they were saying.

"You don't get it do you Hikaru?" Tamaki said softly.

"Get what?" Hikaru snapped.

"Kaoru is jealous of Haruhi and you keep waving her in front of his face, taunting him."

"He likes Haruhi!?"

"NO! How much times do I have to _tell_ you? Jeez Hikaru, you're more dense than I am!" Tamaki shouted and I smiled softly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Kaoru likes you, like you like Haruhi." He said and I blushed and my heart sped up.

". . . No he doesn't. . ." Hikaru said lowly and I felt like strangling him.

"Are you serious?! You're so stupid Hikaru!" Tamaki cried out and I looked down. Why didn't Hikaru get it?

"Then why are you trying to flirt with Kaoru if you know he likes me?" Hikaru retorted and Tamaki stayed quiet.

"I'm.. not flirting.." He said softly.

"Yes you are. Have you seen the way you act when you're around him? It's pathetic. You sound like a lovesick puppy."

"At least I love him." Tamaki snapped.

"Something you seem incapable of doing." He added.

"I do love Kaoru! I love Kaoru more than you ever could!" Hikaru yelled back.

"Then why don't you show it. You know what to do." Tamaki said smoothly and I couldn't hear Hikaru. I don't even know if he did anything.

Then the bedroom door was opened and shut.

I walked out and Tamaki looked at the door sadly and turned to me and walked over and held me tightly.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you Kaoru." He said softly and tilted up my chin and kissed me tenderly.

"Even if I can't be with you."

"Tono... What do you mean?" I asked and he smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Kaoru." He said and held both of my hands and gave them a squeeze. "Just know that no matter what I will always love you."

I nodded and he smiled and cupped my cheek and kissed my cheek.

"Good." Tamaki smiled and picked me up and placed me on the bed and held me tight.

"... You know Tono... I love you too." I said and he grinned at me widely.

"I'm very glad you do. That makes me really happy. And I'm sorry about this morning." He apologized again and I kissed his cheek.

"Tono, it's ok." I said and he shook his head.

"No it isn't. I feel really bad for just taking off like that. It's something I shouldn't have done. I should've stayed with you but I guess... I was protecting myself." He admitted and I furrowed my brow.

"What are you taking about?" I asked slowly and he looked away.

"I didn't want to love you as much as I did." My heart shattered.

"... Why?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Because you love Hikaru. And I didn't think it was fair that I pushed my emotions on you in this state I should've... Not done that." He said and I looked at him shocked.

"Tamaki..." I gasped and he looked away with a blush.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to tell you." He said bashfully.

"No.. I'm glad you did... I'm confused, kind of though." I said honestly and Tamaki looked away.

"Tamaki... Why do you like me?" I asked and he smiled and poked my nose.

"Because Kaoru. You're sweet, you make me smile, even when you were snapping at me a few weeks ago I still wanted to hold you and make sure you felt ok. You're really important to me and I just can't explain why. You just are. And you're just so cute, even sick. It's hard to explain but if you could see it for yourself you'd know how much you meant to me." He explained as he held my hand.

I looked up at him confused.

"How much do I mean to you?" I asked curiously and he smiled.

"Take the deepest feeling you've ever had ever."

"Alright." I nodded and he cupped my face.

"Times it by a million."

"Okay..."

"Take it into the depths of infinity..."

"Mhm."

"Then..." He pulled me closer to him. "You'll have a glimpse by how much you mean to me."

I grinned at him and he smiled at me.

"Tono... That's... really sweet." I said with my face burning and he laughed.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." He said kind of awkwardly while blushing too.

"Hey... Do you mind if I..." Tamaki blushed as he ran his finger across my lips.

"N-no. Go ahead." I was burning up and he bit his lip and leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I leaned in closer and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I wanted more but he pulled away a few seconds later with a blush and a smile. I could feel my cheeks burning up too but I didn't say much. I didn't know WHAT to say.

What DO you say when you just finished kissing someone? I have no idea. Any pointers?

Tamaki pulled away a bit but caressed my cheek.

"You're so handsome mon ami." He said smiling and I blushed.

With that Hikaru slammed the door opened. He looked mad and his cheek was red.

"Are you happy?!" He hissed and I looked slightly scared.

"What happened?" I asked and he glared behind him at no one.

"I broke up with Haruhi."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CONFLICT!!!!!!!!!!!!! or resolution... I'm not sure o.o lol. Well, anyways, if you didn't read the top, my 150th reader will be getting a new story too.

Please review! They make me happy! ^-^


	11. Me too

Wow, 3 chapters in one day. I must really FUCKIN' love you guys xD considering I had work today too! ^^

This is just to show my appreciation to all of you who have reviewed and who can't wait for the next chapter and whatever you say to butter me up and make me put more shit up. lol

I really love you guys! You make me so happy! I didn't think that I'd put ANOTHER chapter up today but you guys are to amazing. x3

Thank youuuuuuuuuu

**Dedications: ashley the twisted, Jewel Flower, EdoLover, Kyoko Momomiya, Tori Sohma, Gaara-chama2604, SuikaChan555, Fountain-Pen-Strokes, Kao-tan, WritingDaisy, HeadstrongNozomi**

Well, this one is sort of happy ^^

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

I felt bad for ignoring Tamaki but it's almost like I completely pushed him away and all of my attention was on Hikaru.

"What happened?" I asked and he closed the door and sat down and pressed his back against it.

"I told her I didn't want to date her anymore. And she smacked me. And now she's gone." Hikaru said dully.

"... Hikaru, if you love someone then you shouldn't let them go." I said softly and he got up and walked over to me and caressed my cheek.

"Good, because I don't plan on doing so." He said and I blushed and Tamaki scowled.

"So now you care." He rolled his eyes and Hikaru growled.

"Stop being an asshole." Hikaru snapped.

"Can you two just stop?" I asked and they sighed and pouted as they turned their heads.

"Whatever." They said in unison.

"I need to go to my appointment in an hour so I'm going to go take a shower. Please behave." I said and limped to the bathroom and closed and locked the door.

I don't know if I should be happy or sad about this. It didn't seem fair that BOTH of them now liked me but it also wasn't fair that I liked BOTH of them.

I looked down as I turned on the shower. I wanted everything to be easy. I didn't want more complications but I guess that's what I'll deal with for a while. I didn't know what ELSE to do. But at least I knew that I had two people that cared about me.

~** **~

I woke up alone. In my dark room. Hikaru and Tamaki went to school. It's been a week since the last events and my days of chemo were doing anything but helping. I was weak and I felt horrible all of the time. But this day... Takes the cake.

I sat up on my bed and turned on my lamp. I left my room pretty dark most of the time. I thought I saw something red and turned and there it was. My hair, scattered across my pillow.

My pupils dilated and my hands slowly reached my head to make sure that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. But sure enough I didn't feel much of anything. There were still small patches of hair but for the most part it was gone.

I started to shake and closed my eyes and shook my head. This was a dream. I'm dreaming. This isn't happening.

I started to sob and finally found the strength to look at myself in a mirror.

Skinny, hipbones, ribcage showing, bruises and I was now mostly bald.

I collapsed to the floor and held my head thinking maybe if I hold it longer my hair will grow back. I looked horrible. I couldn't believe how bad I looked.

Looking on my arms and legs I saw that I lost ALL of my hair.

I quickly ran to the shower and watched as the hair just fell freely. My lower lip started to shake and before I knew it, I was crying again. I didn't want this to happen, but then again who wanted their hair to fall out? What a weird request.

I sat on the bottom of the tub and held my legs close to my chest.

ALL of my hair was gone. That was inhumane. I leaned on the side of the tub and let my head rest on it as I cried. I felt so weak. So vulnerable. I couldn't stand it. I felt like I'm the magnet that attracts the negative things. Kind of depressing really. I hate it.

After getting out of the shower I quickly got dried off and looked around and finally found what I was looking for. A beanie. It was orange. I liked that color.

I put that an some pajamas on and cleaned off my bed and locked the door. I slowly laid down. I was in so much pain and I didn't want to push myself. I was really upset though. Now I could never go back to school. Hikaru would give me my homework and help me with it but now I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want anyone to see how horribly disgusting I looked.

I closed my eyes tightly. Maybe, I'll wake up... And this will all just be a dream.

~** **~

Waking up was even worse. I got to hear Tamaki and Hikaru arguing on their way down the hall. It was rather annoying.

"Kaoru." Tamaki called out, softening his voice significantly as he knocked on the door lightly.

"GO AWAY!" I cried out. I didn't want them to see how bad I've been getting, considering I've lied so much about how I felt better.

"Kaoru. What happened?" Hikaru asked concerted.

"Nothing!" I said and Hikaru said something to Tamaki.

"By all means." Tamaki said and Hikaru kicked down my door and ran over to me with Tamaki following shortly behind.

"Oui, mon amour. What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head and he slowly reached for my hat and I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"No." My voice cracked and I held myself closer and Hikaru pulled me onto his lap and rocked me back and forth.

"Kaoru. What's wrong?" He asked so softly, so... Unlike Hikaru.

I shook my head and buried my face in his chest.

"Nothing." The words were muffled and he continued to rock me back and forth.

"Mon amour, are you hungry?" Tamaki asked and I nodded curtly and he kissed the top of my hat. "I'll be right back."

With that Tamaki left and Kaoru pulled me away from his chest and looked at me. I saw his perfect amber eyes shimmer and his perfect strands of silky orange hair. I was envious. My eyes didn't do that. It was like I died. They were always cloudy and never showed emotion. My hair was.... Gone.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru asked softly.

"Why are you so perfect Hikaru?" I asked as the tears ran down my face.

"... Kaoru... I'm far from perfection." He said and I shook my head and started to cry.

"You at least LOOK perfect. I'm far from it." I said and he kissed my temple.

"Kaoru. You may think I look perfect but your personality, you are the one that is perfect. Not me. I put you through hell, and when I promised I wouldn't anymore, I made it worse." Hikaru said softly then he was shaking and let his head rest on my shoulder.

"And I'm _so_ sorry Kaoru. This is all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But telling you this won't be of any consolation considering the complete prick of a brother I've been. But I will do everything in my power to make this better. Okay? I **promise**." He said and pulled me closer to him. "You mean the world to me and Tamaki had to show me that Haruhi wasn't what I wanted. You are. Sure I liked Haruhi but I never knew what I had in front of me the whole time. And that's why I think if you picked between Tamaki and I... You should pick.. Him.." He looked away with more tears in his eyes.

"Pick Tamaki because he didn't hurt you and you didn't do _anything to_ deserve being hurt. And I fucked everything up. Tamaki cares about you so much. I'm not saying I don't but he makes sure that you know he loves you. I just... Assume you already know and I promise I won't do that anymore. But I love you more than anything. You're my twin brother and I LOVE you. So... Go with whoever makes you happiest. And I'll support you all the way." He kissed my cheek and with his sleeve wiped away his tears.

"H-Hikaru." I whimpered and hugged him. That was the sweetest thing he's ever said. I had a hard time seeing if he was lying but it didn't sound like it.

"Kaoru, I promise that I will do _whatever_ it takes to make you healthy again. I wouldn't back out of the chance if it came up. I would do anything to make you better. I want to see you happy again Kaoru." He said and slid off my hat and his eyes went wide. So did mine. I closed my eyes tightly.

So much for that moment.

Tears squeezed out of the small wrinkles of my eyelids and I felt him kiss them away.

"Don't worry Kaoru. You're perfect no matter how you look." He whispered and Tamaki came in with a soft smile and placed something on the desk and hugged us both.

"Thank you." He whispered in Hikaru's ear who nodded quickly.

"Kaoru. You'll always be the most beautiful maiden no matter what." Tamaki smiled cutely and kissed my forehead.

"It doesn't matter if you don't have hair, now I could see your beautiful face." Tamaki added smoothly and I chuckled.

Hikaru moved down on the bed to about the middle with me on his lap. He was resting his chin on my shoulder and Tamaki fed me small fruits he got from the kitchen. They were really good.

"Do you like them my sweet maiden?" Tamaki asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Yes." Hikaru was rubbing my stomach, rocking me slightly and I've never felt so warm before. Usually I'm really cold or really hot. It was nice to feel in the middle. Especially with the two people I love the most.

"Hey..." I said and Hikaru looked up at me and Tamaki stopped moving and looked at me.

"Yes?" They said in unison and I smiled.

"I love you guys."

They kissed my cheek. Hikaru kissed my left one and Tamaki kissed my right one.

"We love you too."

"I thought me and Hikaru were the twins." I said with my eyebrow raised and Hikaru held me closer.

"We haven't said anything in unison for a while." He said and I looked at him and he looked at me and we grinned an identical grin.

"Well that sucks." We said and laughed and Tamaki smiled at us.

"I'm glad to see you two are better." He said and we smirked at him.

"Thanks Tono." We said and looked at each other and laughed again.

"Well go to bed Kaoru." Hikaru said and laid me down. Tamaki nodded.

"You really need your rest." With that they both kissed my forehead and left, not before shutting off the light though.

~**Hallway**~

"Tamaki... You and I both know that he wants you more than he wants me." Hikaru said and Tamaki looked at him and sighed.

"No, he wants you more." Tamaki urged and they looked at each other and sighed. "Do you think we should ask him?"

"No. No way." Hikaru said and shook his head. "He has enough to deal with. Now we're going to stress him out?"

"You're right... But really Hikaru, what you said about me really meant a lot. Thank you." Tamaki said and Hikaru rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Don't get all gooey on me now. These are my good clothes." Hikaru said sarcastically then looked at Tamaki. "You did the same for me. I should be thanking you... No, I shouldn't, for THAT reason." Hikaru placed both hands on Tamaki's shoulders. "Thank you for everything Tono. You opened my eyes and showed me what a douche I was and here we are, together, making Kaoru happy."

"I'm glad he's smiling." Tamaki said and looked at Kaoru's door.

"Me too."

* * *

D'awwwwwww how cuteeeeeeee 3 I love it. ^-^ did you guys?

Remember 150th review, new story, can't be someone who got it already or it'll change to the 151th reviewer :D

Review please!


	12. Texting

Well, sorry for taking so long. For that I replied to all of the reviews ^^

I came back from a camping trip from hell. :3 I hate my friend's mommy. She's a biyatch :( She told me to shut up because I was cheering up my friend while she was talking down on her. Her mommy was all "Your so stupid, you don't do anything right blah blah blah imma fat bitch" and I was all "Don't worry. You make stupid choices but you're really intelligent" and her mommy is all "rawwerrrr now would be a good time to shut up Paige!!" and I was all ". . . :("

So yeah. I hate her. She can die. ^-^

I have my 150th reviewer. Congratulations to: **purple-ducks** Message me with details. (ect: genre, couple, anime, rating) Remember, it doesn't HAVE to me Hikaru and Kaoru... in fact it doesn't even have to be Ouran. o.o)

**Dedications: shadowqueen1** (thanks for your long review :3) **LithiumTiger19** (I'm glad that you're glad xD) **purple-ducks **(well now you know what happens!) **SuikaChan555** (I know, I was sad too D:) **Kyoko Momomiya **(What a shitty HikaKao story it would be if he wound up with Tamaki xD) **woodnymph **(you're really to kind :3) **ashley the twisted** (haha no. I didn't shed a tear at all during my stories. ^_^ I leave that to youm my love) **Aurora IceTree **(well hon, it is a YAOI story lol. But i'm glad that you like it :3) **Sweet Fragrance **(You will see them in this chapter) **EvilMonkeyGenius** (Yeah, doesn't turn me on either but it had to happen D:) **Jewel Flower **(OMG!! I love you for picking out those songs! They fit perfectly and I cried as I listened to the Tamaki one. I was picturing him actually singing it while Kaoru was laying in a coma... dunno why... could it be... foreshadowing????) **WritingDaisy** (You're one of the only people to thank me for doing something like that. I'm glad you appreciate that I have no life xD And i'm glad that you liked the chapters.) **Kao-tan** (Really? Me too. I love their teamwork. ^-^ And i'm gald you love the story and like WritingDaisy, i'm glad you appreciated that) **Tori Sohma **(Is it good that I could make you sad? lol) **RockerGirl0709** (Like I said to Kyoko, what kind of HikaKao story would it be if he picked Tono? I love that pairing though =3) **suPer HaPPy BUNny** (I know. Right?)** ZeroV **(I'm very glad I don't waste my time writing it then :D) **EdoLover **(Yeah, sorry I was talking to one of my friends adding eth to the end of everything and I guess I just put TH for some reason... I would fix it but i'm way to lazy and deleted the back up file thing from fanfiction. And don't worry, it wont be cute in this chapter ^.^) **Gaara-chama2604** (haha that sucks. I never get like that. Once I write a story, I can't stop. ^^;; And Tamaki and Kaoru talk so much that I just hate writing 'Tamaki said' or 'I said' so I just skip it or it'll get repeditive. ^^ sorry.) **Fountain-Pen-Strokes** (Really? Me neither. ^.^I know. I was just teasing you guys :3) **go-play-in-traffic **(I'm glad you think it's wonderful ^^ I think so too, ne? what is the M for??) **HeadstrongNozomi** (hehehehehehehe... you'll have to read to see if I kill him or not my dear.

anyways, the authors notes are getting pretty crowded. Go on and read. I love you all~!

**btw: if you see a random '3' its PROBABLY because I tried to put the less than symbol and the 3 to make a heart, but for some reason it never shows up.**

**_TAKE MY POLL PLEASE!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Days went by, just a few. I still had Hikaru and Tamaki waiting on me hand and foot. I'd never admit how nice it felt because I didn't want them to think I was using them. In fact, I just plain loved their company.

I loved when we had our mini sleepovers. It was fun. Basically it was them babying me but that was alright, they knew how to do it so I didn't feel completely useless. I loved having them around more than anything.

Sleeping was horrible though. They slept on the floor because I'd wake up sweating so bad everything around me would be damp. At least they stayed though.

Hikaru took about 3 days off of school for me and Tamaki took 2. I wouldn't let them skip but sometimes they did it without me knowing. Sure I was mad but they'd just smile sheepishly and I'd shake my head with a sigh and they knew they were off the hook.

Mom and dad still aren't back from whatever the hell they were doing and I got a refill on my pills.

Now every time I go to the hospital, Hikaru goes too. He felt left out when we went without him so now he goes too. It was nice to know he was the for me.

It was quite sweet, Kyoya, Honey and Mori dropped by one day to see how I was doing. Of course the only one who was honestly excited was Honey. Mori just stood there and looked at me pitifully and Kyoya seemed like he didn't want to look at me at all. I didn't know why. Did I disgust him? I probably did now that I think about it.

Honey brought me candy flowers and a get well card. Well, they were from him and Mori but Honey was the one to hand me them.

Kyoya just handed me a bear and turned away and sighed. I honestly didn't know what was wrong with Kyoya, he seemed like he didn't want to be bothered with me. It kind of upset me but I wouldn't actually bring it to his attention. I didn't know what he truly felt so I wasn't going to say he hated me.

I loved the bear he got me though. It sort of looked like me which was a cute gesture. It was a very light colored tan, very soft and furry with amber eyes and orange hair sewed on. It was adorable. I'm actually surprised Honey-senpai didn't get me a stuffed animal.

It was really weird, Tamaki and Hikaru actually got me stuff too. Tamaki got me a golden necklace with an angel that was holding a pearl. My birthstone. My birthday was in June.

Hikaru got me something different though. It was a white gold ring with engravings. It said in script in the gold 'I promise'. I still remember his speech. He said that when commoner boys had girlfriends, usually around after a year they give her what's called a _promise ring_. He said even though we weren't dating, he _promised_ to be there for me.

Soon however, I was shaken from my dreams, that were basically flashbacks by my _favorite_ blonde.

Even though for waking me up, I'm not very fond of him.

"Kaoru. How are you feeling?" Tamaki asked me and I looked up and whimpered.

"Horrible." I said and they exchanged glances.

"Do you want one of us to stay with you?" They asked and I swatted my hand.

"I'll be fine. Get my pills..." I said and Hikaru nodded and took out two and got me some water from the bathroom sink.

"There you are." He said softly and I nodded.

"Thanks." I mumbled and quickly swallowed the pills and laid back down.

"You guys go to school. I'll be fine...." I urged and they sighed.

"I really think--" Tamaki started but I gave him the most stern look I could give through all my joints in pain.

"... Okay...." Tamaki sighed and they kissed my forehead and left.

They do this every morning. Get my pills, ask if they should stay, then go to school. Not before kissing me goodbye though. I'd always make them go.

But this time, I didn't think that it was the most wise thing in the world. But it would be ok. I'll just sleep the whole time.... I'll be fine.

I looked at the ceiling with a soft smile. It sort of made me happy that they all cared about me. It made me feel better that they didn't tell mom and dad. Well, Hikaru tried once but stopped after I started to cry. He told me that it would be a good idea if I did tell them. But I couldn't do it. I was to scared of their reaction. So I didn't want them to have a reaction that would make me feel bad or something.

But I had Tamaki and Hikaru there with me.

I giggled slightly. Finally things were what I wanted them to be. I was trying to sleep but it seemed insomnia was my new friend. It sucked because I was actually really tired because of the leukemia. But I just... Couldn't sleep.

My cell phone started to vibrate.

To: Kao-kun

Message: Well, even though I can't be there, I'll text you so its like I'm there. I hope that's good enough. I'd rather be there face to face but I know you and your little temper tantrums if you don't get your way. *grins* but that's fine. I can't wait to get out of school to see you my maiden.

From: Tamaki

I smiled and clicked reply.

To: Tono-Senpai

Message: Thank you. Right now I'm pretty bored but I still don't want you to come here. You need to be in school. Do I really throw temper tantrums? I didn't think I did... I can't wait for you to GET out of school. It's better that you DID go though...

From: Kaoru

I held the phone to my heart until it vibrated it seconds later. I raised my eyebrow. How did he reply so quickly?

To: Kao

Message: Hey. How are you feeling? I hope its better than what I left you as or I'm really going to feel like a prick. I already feel like a prick for leaving you but you always throw your temper tantrums...

From: Hikaru

To: Hika

Message: I'm kind of tired but I can't sleep. Don't feel like a prick. Are you and Tamaki in the same room or something? He just said that... I DO NOT THROW TEMPER TANTRUMS!!

From: Kaoru

I yawned and the phone vibrated again.

To: Kao-kun

Message: I know. That's why I resorted to text messaging. Yes, you do. Every time I asked if I could stay with you, you'd give me a glare like I just murdered someone. BTW I miss you. I hope you know I love you, Kaoru.

From: Tamaki

I stared at the text message for a minute. He said that a lot. Why was I just now thinking about it.

Did Tamaki LOVE me or love me? I remembered when he explained it but I just was stumped. I kind of thought he was saying that to cheer me up.

To: Tono-Senpai

Message: . . . NO I DON'T!! I just want you to pass school. If you failed because of me, I'd feel really bad. I miss and love you too.

From: Kaoru

At that moment another text came in. Obviously it was Hikaru.

To: Kaoru Hitachiin

Message: I bet you feel really fucking great about yourself. You're such a jackass Kaoru. Why would you go through that extent to make my life a living hell, huh??

From: Unknown number

I stared at the screen kind of confused. What the hell was this person talking about?? Great about what? I feel like SHIT. Absolute SHIT. There is no GREATNESS in the feeling.

It was odd that 'Reply' was an option but I took it upon myself to reply to this person.

To: Unknown

Message: What the hell do you mean? I feel horrible. Who is this anyway? How did I make your life a living hell if I don't even KNOW You?

From: Kaoru Hitachiin

My head got a pounding headache. I felt even worse than how I did before. I clutched my head and groaned. I didn't want to be text messaging right now but I had to. It was keeping Tamaki and Hikaru at bay from coming home and staying with me but it was also annoying me with that random person yelling at me for absolutely no reason at all.

To: Kao

Message: You're stubborn you know? I wish I was there with you right now. Yes, you do throw temper tantrums. Have you SEEN yourself? Jeez you're like a little girl when we ask if we could stay home.

From: Hikaru

To: Kao-kun

Message: Yes... You do.... I'm sorry. That's always good to know :] it makes me very happy. 

From: Tamaki

To: Kaoru Hitachiin

Message: You KNOW who this is. And you just make my life hell without even realizing it. I hope your UBER happy at that Kaoru!

From: Unknown

I raised my brow at the last message confused but decided whatever.

To: Hika-kun

Message: I know I'm stubborn. My temper tantrums aren't THAT bad Hikaru! I could maybe control them a bit better but that's no reason to say that I'm like a little girl when I have those few moments...

From: Kaoru

To: Tono-Senpai

Message: Well I'm glad it makes you happy. SO glad that I'm going to tell you a secret... I DON'T THROW TEMPER TANTRUMS! I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T!!!

From: Kaoru

To: Unknown

Message: I don't even understand you. Who the hell is this?? It's not funny. I don't make ANYONE'S life a living hell. Especially without meaning to. There would be no point. If I WANTED to make someone's life a living hell, I'm pretty damn sure I'd do it on purpose so I could openly see them angry.

From: Kaoru Hitachiin

Talking to this person was like talking to a wall of sheet rock. They were so annoying and I hated even thinking that this person even existed for being such a pain in the ass. Especially since I didn't do anything to deserve the random harassment. Honestly, I didn't make anyone's life hell. All I did was lay in bed and bitch and complain to Tamaki and Hikaru. If I was making anyone's life hell, it would be them but they never complain so I doubt it's either of them.

Suddenly, I felt kind of sick... I closed my eyes for a minute, then passed out.

~** **~

I woke up groggily. I sat up and a shooting pain went through my body. I tried to open my eyes but felt as though I couldn't. Pains were everywhere and when I finally found enough strength to open my eyes, my vision was blurred. But then it went black. I was blind. I couldn't see anything.

I started to panic and then noticed that I tasted blood which made me want to vomit. I hated that taste of metal.

I knew my gums were bleeding and it made me a bit queasy to think about that so I stood up and tried to walk. But when I got up my knees started to shake. I didn't know what time it was, I didn't know how long I was out. I didn't know how much text messages I got. I didn't know anything. I was blind and I felt worse than ever. Suddenly I felt faint. I didn't want to so I tried to steady myself on my feet. Maybe I could make it to one of my maids in time.

But then I felt a horrendous pain and collapsed right there. Alone in my bedroom. Then everything was black, even though I was blind now so I couldn't see to begin with.

* * *

oOOOooOOoooOooO

. . . IDK

Anyways, I wonder whats gonna happen! *gasp!*

And since I don't think I'll make it this far, this time my 260th reviewer will get a story. hahahaha!! *knows she wont get that much reviews since theres about 2 or 3 more chapters left* x3

Review please. Tell me what you think ^.^


	13. Kyoya

Yo. I got this chapter up pretty quickly but *shrugs* that doesn't matter. This one has an even worse clifhanger than the other one :3

this chapter is ALL Kyoya. This is my gift to the Kyoya fans who were saddened because he wasn't in the story.

**dedicated to: SuikaChan555, AnimeLover237, go-play-in-traffic, woodnymph01, Jewel Flower, Haya Cho, Sweet Fragrance, not dead yet, Master Hut, RockerGirl0709, Kao-tan, purple-ducks, CrackerFang, EdoLover, HeadstrongNozomi**

Ok, some announcements.

**Sorrow**: My 60th reviewer; EdoLover requested a Tono, Kao, Hika oneshot, lemony goodness. That is out now. If the pairing interests you then you read :3 It's PURE smut.

**Katenshimi**: My 100th reviewer; HeadstrongNozomi requested another Hikaru, Kaoru story. The prologue is out right now and the first chapter should be up soon. It has a pretty interesting plot. It's Romance, slight angst and fantasy

**The Dark Prince and I**: My 150th reviewer; purple-ducks requested a Kaoru, Kyoya story. It's Angst, Romance and sometimes Humor. first chapter should be out later today.

**If you like Kingdom Hearts; Zexion especially, go read ashley the twisted's story. It's really funny and she wrote it JUST for me. So the character's stupidity is how I act in real life :3 If she gets reviews she puts all the chapters up. It's finished so go bug her to put up more chapters!!**

**If you like Heros; Skylar/Gabrial (I don't even watch it and I read the story xD) go read Shaezy-bazey's story. She's an awesome writer and i'm sure that reviewing will make her happy enough to get inspiration to put up chapter 3! ^.^**

Since those are my actual friends, that's why i'm advertizing their stories. :3 But maybe if one of my reviewers request I read their story I might advertize it.

OK authors notes are to long again XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

~** **~

Tamaki was waiting for his phone to vibrate indicating that Kaoru text him back and finally, it did. He grinned inwardly and pulled out his cell phone and opened it but he furrowed his brow.

To: Tamaki Suoh

Message: You feeling alright? You look kind of pale....

From: Kyoya Ootori

To: Mommy

Message: I'm worried. Kaoru hasn't text me back yet. What if something happened?

From: Tamaki

Tamaki glanced over at Kyoya who pulled out his cell phone to read the reply. Tamaki didn't even bother to pay attention to the teacher who was scolding the class for some unexplained reasoning.

To: Tamaki Suoh

Message: Well, I suppose you should cut school and go see what's wrong with him. He didn't look well. I kind of have a bad feeling actually.

From: Kyoya Ootori

Tamaki gulped and him and Kyoya looked at each other and Kyoya already had his phone to his ear. He didn't care that he was using it in the middle of class.

"No answer." He said and Tamaki's eyes widened. He didn't even wait, he quickly dashed out of the classroom. Soon bumping into Hikaru.

"What are you doing?" They asked each other at the same time.

"Kaoru."

"Who told you?" Tamaki asked and Hikaru sighed.

"I was texting him and Haruhi said that he probably fell asleep but he would've told me he was going to sleep, he wouldn't leave me hanging. You?" Hikaru pointed to Tamaki who sighed.

"Kyoya said he was probably to sick to answer... Oh god we better hurry then..." Tamaki dashed off leaving Hikaru in the dust but not so long after did Hikaru come running down the hallway.

"I need a ride NOW." Tamaki said and slammed his phone shut. He tapped his foot impatiently. Lately he's been cutting school, completely unlike Tamaki. His grandmother didn't even take notice. Even though she had this strange obsession with him becoming the Suoh heir, she really could care less about him.

Finally after 5 minutes the limo arrived. Tamaki was QUITE peeved that it took so long. So was Hikaru. They climbed in and Tamaki gave the driver a glare.

"Just get to the Hitachiin residence, and you better speed." He said dangerously and the driver nodded vigorously and turned his head to the road and hurried to the Hitachiin household as though his job was on the line.... Which it probably was.

"Here sir." He said and Tamaki didn't even wait for him to open the door. He practically kicked it open.

"You wait here." Tamaki warned with his eyes dark and the driver nodded and Hikaru was already in the house and Tamaki sprinted after him.

"KAORU!!" Hikaru cried out after opening the door. He dropped to his knees and checked his pulse. Tamaki's eyes stung.

"Let's get him to the hospital!! Now!!" Tamaki cried and Hikaru nodded and scooped up his younger brother and they dashed downstairs, Hikaru was careful not to drop his brother.

"He had a faint pulse." Hikaru informed Tamaki who was holding the door opened frantically.

The limo driver turned a bit pale at the sight.

"HOSPITAL!" Tamaki snapped and they climbed into the limo rather quickly.

~** **~

Tamaki and Hikaru were pacing back and forth. They were worried sick and even the slight rivalry between the two wasn't even worth it. They didn't even find it in themselves to bicker at each other even the slightest.

"I got here as fast as I could..." Kyoya said walking in and pushed up his glasses.

"How's Kaoru?" He asked and Tamaki looked up at Kyoya and his eyes watered and he hugged the taller male.

"I don't know..." He wailed and Kyoya unsurely stroked the blondes hair.

"It's alright. I'm sure he'll be fine." Kyoya said awkwardly. He knew his friend was in distress but he didn't exactly know how to handle such a situation.

He's never been in a life or death situation actually.

Especially someone he knew so well as Kaoru Hitachiin. Possibly one of the most annoying people he's ever met. He felt a fondness for the boy. He was always so sad when he saw his brother with Haruhi. It wasn't fair that he was finally getting what he wanted and then this happened. It just didn't seem right to Kyoya.

Now he felt horrible.

"You talk to Hikaru. Both of you, console each other. I need to make a phone call." Kyoya said and walked out of the building and punched in a number and angrily pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Haruhi's voice answered and Kyoya pursed his lips.

"Why?" He asked and Haruhi made a noise indicating that she was confused.

"What do you mean Kyoya-senpai?" She asked and he didn't want the phone he held in his hand anymore.

"You knew this would all happen. Why would you make me do something as vile as that Haruhi?" He snapped, finally his calm face showed that it was twisted and contorted in anger.

"I didn't know ANY of that would happen. I was simply trying to help you get Tamaki-senpai back." Haruhi said and Kyoya scowled.

"By making Kaoru feel like shit? Honestly Haruhi, I thought you were smarter than that!" Kyoya was practically tugging out his hair.

"I'm smart. Very smart. Therefore I know about proper revenge. You wanted Tamaki back, I wanted Hikaru back. Who was in our way? Kaoru." She answered bluntly and Kyoya gritted his teeth.

"You had no right to tell him what you told him." Kyoya snapped and Haruhi sighed on the other line.

"Then you shouldn't have given me your phone." She replied like it was blatantly obvious.

"Don't pin this all on me!" Kyoya said, obviously completely angered now.

"It is your fault." Haruhi said in her annoying monotone voice.

"No one deserves Tamaki and Hikaru more than Kaoru. And for his sake, I hope that you get severely injured and no ones at your side because someone is conspiring against you. He has such a horrible disease and you want to kick him out of the way because your jealous." Kyoya hissed.

"So are you." Haruhi replied shortly.

"I'm not jealous to the point where I want death upon Kaoru. I hope he makes a full recovery and Hikaru flips you off and tells you off like the bitch you are." Kyoya said, finally composing himself slightly.

"What, do you wish I was the one with leukemia?" She asked boredly and Kyoya sighed.

"Like they say, you wouldn't wish cancer on your enemy... But if it had to be you or Kaoru, it would be you in an instant." Kyoya slammed his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket angrily. He walked back and forth for a few minutes until he was completely calm.

He looked at the messages that Haruhi sent to Kaoru on his phone and could feel his heat of ice crack slightly. Which is a big gesture for him.

It was true, he was so completely jealous of Kaoru. But he didn't know how sick he really was. He didn't want Kaoru to die. Seeing Tamaki and Hikaru that torn up made him realize that what he allowed Haruhi to do was unacceptable. He shouldn't have EVER listened to her and now he has a guilty conscience. His phone vibrated.

To: Kyoya Ootori

Message: If he does die, you could comfort Tamaki.

From: Haruhi F.

Kyoya has never felt more insulted in his life. And that was pretty amazing considering that he was insulted a lot.

She thinks that she could say that and get away with it. Kyoya was about to crush his phone in his hands but decided to keep the evidence for later. To show Hikaru if he ever decided that he wanted Haruhi again.

There would be proof that she was a total bitch and didn't deserve him.

Kyoya was pretty sure a mass murderer had more of a heart that Haruhi.

Hell, HE had more of a heart than Haruhi. And THAT was saying something considering he practically hated everything!

With that out of the way he sighed as he opened his phone and went through his text messages. There was always this one text message from Tamaki that cheered him up.

But it was strange... It wasn't there.

"What the hell?" He asked himself softly. He put it in his saved texts and he didn't have ANY in the folder. His hand started trembling and his eyes got dark.

"Haruhi." He spat angrily and shoved the phone into his pocket and walked into the hospital

Since he really wasn't thinking to clearly, he kind of wandered to the wrong part of the hospital. But every step he took was like an even bigger bang out guilt to his heart. Every. Single. Step.

If Kaoru died, then he would be the person to blame. Maybe if he hadn't let Haruhi use his phone, Kaoru wouldn't have stressed out which caused him to collapse.

Oh shit. It really was his fault.

Kyoya paused and clutched his fists so hard his hands turned white.

_Why did I do that? Why would I deliberately hand Haruhi the phone when I knew what she was going to do. I didn't know exactly what she was writing but I knew it wasn't pretty. And now this is all my fault. I don't hate Kaoru. In fact, I actually consider the annoyance a friend. If he dies it'll be all my fault. All because I couldn't say no to Haruhi. I just HAD to let my jealousy skyrocket. The kid needed Tamaki. Tamaki wasn't just going there and blowing me off for no reason at all. Kaoru needed him and this is how I repay the sick guy._

Kyoya heard a big fuss of doctors and nurses. They were scampering down the hallway and Kyoya raised his eyebrow at them. He didn't ask what was going on but he did walk into the waiting room to see Tamaki and Hikaru shaking with their eyes wide.

"What?" Kyoya asked, not even sure if he wanted to know.

_All your fault_.

His mind told him before he even got the news. He gulped.

"K-K-Kaoru s-stopped br-breathing." Hikaru said with tears in his eyes while looking up at the shocked Kyoya.

* * *

D'awww.... I don't know whether or not to feel bad for Kyoya.

BTW if you didn't get it, Kyoya didn't look at Kaoru, not because he was angry, he just couldn't stand to see Kaoru that sick. It upset the dark prince :3

Review please for me because you love me to death!!! 333

Remember 260 (I'm NOT getting that far but I'll try!)


	14. Bone Marrow

Well.... Merry Christmas :D lol. Yes...August 4th is Christmas, you didn't know?

Blahhhhhh You guys are lucky that I had nothing better to do with my life than to update this story.

**Because you love me** check out my new stories. Specially mah Xigbar one please. :3

**Katenshimi**: I'm aiming for 100 reviews

**I can't believe i'm here**(Or something of that nature): Aiming for 40

And I have yet to get out** The Shadow Prince and I**. xD opps. :P

**Dedications: LithiumTiger19, suPer HaPPy BUNny, HeadstrongNozomi, Auora IceTree, AnimeLover237, Master Hut, purple-ducks, Haya Cho, WritingDaisy, mashfan4life, SuikaChan555, ashley the twisted, Shaezy-bazey, .hitachiin, woodnymph01, RockerGirl0709, thehobbitgirl, EdoLover, EvilMonkeyGenius, Sweet Fragrance**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"How is he???" Tamaki asked quickly once his nurse walked in.

"I'm afraid that if we don't get this emergency operation complete he's going to die." She said and Kyoya's face hardened.

"What do you need?" He asked and she looked down.

"Bone marrow and blood transplant." She replied and Kyoya stood.

"I'll do it." He said quickly and Tamaki and Hikaru looked at him shocked.

"You need the same blood type as him to give blood." She said and Kyoya already knew that he didn't and looked down.

"I'll do it. I'm his twin brother." Hikaru said shaking.

"I'll do the bone marrow." Tamaki urged and she looked at the 3 boys in front of him.

"Bone marrow transplant is very painful." She said and Kyoya glared.

"I don't need his blood type for that do I?" He asked and Tamaki looked up.

"Me and Kyoya will do it." He urged. "So that way we're not in pain for long."

"All I know is his brother would have a perfect match. We'll have to test your bone marrow first." She said and they nodded.

"Take all of my fucking bone marrow. I don't care. Let's go." Hikaru said, clenching his teeth tightly and she nodded quickly and brought them to different rooms.

~** **~

Hikaru sat on the bed shaking. He hated the sight of blood. It made him dizzy and light headed.

"This is for Kaoru." Tears stung his eyes and his leg shook. He shouldn't even be shaking uncontrollably. It wasn't like he wasn't doing the bone marrow transplant... Well NOW.

Then a new doctor walked in with a needle and he felt his vision blur.

"If I pass out, just take my blood." He said and closed his eyes tightly. He hated getting his shots.

He felt the needle slowly puncture his skin and winced.

_Blood.... Blood._

He thought he could handle it once his heart stopped beating rapidly. However; the second he moved his eyelids so he could see, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

~** **~

Kyoya was sitting on the chair in the room while Tamaki sat on the bed. His laptop was opened and he was trying to find out Kaoru's blood type. He knew he could find anything he wanted to. This way no one wasted their time, and more importantly, his time.

"I'm nervous Kyoya." Tamaki said shaking and Kyoya looked up at him.

"Nothing to be afraid of Tamaki." Kyoya assured and looked back at his laptop. Finding this was a bit harder than he originally thought.

"What if we're not a match?" Tamaki's legs started to shake, then his arms and his eyes filled with tears.

"Then it's up to Hikaru." Kyoya said simply but he _really_ wanted to be a match to show that he wasn't all horrible. Maybe an apology for everything he's done.

_I really hope I'm a match...._

Kyoya thought frantically as his right leg started to shaking with his laptop on it.

"Don't worry Tamaki. He'll be ok." Kyoya promised looking at Tamaki dead in the eyes.

". . .Ok Kyoya." Tamaki took in a deep breath and nodded.

The nurse walked in and Tamaki's face drained of color.

"That is a big needle." Tamaki said wide eyed and Kyoya nodded.

"It's a big hallow needle so they could extract your bone marrow. How did you think they were going to do it?" Kyoya asked with an eyebrow raised and Tamaki whimpered.

"It's not like it matters." Kyoya said and the nurse stopped. "I just remembered. The twins are B blood. I'm AB and he's A. We wouldn't be a match."

"No! That isn't fair! We _need_ to be a match for him!" Tamaki cried out and Kyoya looked at Tamaki.

"This is all up to his brother. We can't help him." Kyoya's hair covered his eyes as he looked down. He couldn't help Kaoru. He would have this guild forever. It just wasn't fair.

"We can't help him..." He repeated and placed his computer down, wanting to break it for delivering him such bad news.

_This is all my fault. I will never get to see the twins grinning in unison ever again. Never will they play stupid pranks on everyone, draw girls in with brotherly love. This can't be the end._

Tamaki eyed Kyoya and thought for a second. Why was he acting so strange? Did he like Kaoru?

The nurse looked at the boys sadly.

"At least you boys wanted to help." She said softly and left them in the room.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki got off the chair and sat down next to his friend. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Tamaki... This is all my fault." Kyoya admitted and Tamaki's gaze hardened.

"Why do you say that Kyoya?" He asked and Kyoya dug out his phone.

"I was... Jealous... You blew me off all the time for him... It never occurred to me, how sick he really was and it's my fault that he's here now. I let Haruhi have my phone." Tamaki looked at Kyoya like he was babbling in gibberish.

"What does your phone have to do with anything?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya slammed the phone to the floor but not enough to break it... Completely.

The cover of his cell came off and Tamaki grabbed it and Kyoya looked ahead of himself sadly.

"I wanted to make everything better but I can't. I'm not his blood type. It isn't fair... I was supposed to be his blood type and save him." Kyoya said and Tamaki looked at him sadly.

"Kyoya--"

"Just.. Look at the text messages." Kyoya snapped and Tamaki nodded and read through them and the replies.

To: Kyoya Ootori

Message: If he does die, you could comfort Tamaki.

From: Haruhi F.

Tamaki started to shake at that. Whether it be from anger or shock, Kyoya didn't know just yet.

"H-How dare she." Tamaki said and dropped the phone in his lap.

Kyoya prepared himself for the worst. He knew he deserved it. But then they heard Hikaru in the background.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO EXSANGUINATE ME OR SOMETHING!?!" He cried out and Tamaki chuckled slightly and Kyoya smirked in the slightest.

He remembered when the twins went on for days with that word. Exsanguinate. It meant to drain someone of their blood. I guess they took a lot of blood from him.

"Kyoya." Tamaki said and Kyoya held his breath. He knew that it was a short lived bliss and that Tamaki would now throw a fit.

"Yes... Tamaki...." Kyoya struggled out and Tamaki looked up at Kyoya. His violet eyes shining with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Tamaki said and Kyoya blinked.

"For--"

"Kyoya, I'm not going to lie. I am disappointed that you were so upset that you let Haruhi do this. But I am also proud that you tried to make things right. And I'm sorry. Since Kaoru got sick he's all I care about. I don't think I could care about anybody but him at the moment. He's got me so worried. I think that if he dies... Then I won't be able... To.." Tamaki started to cry and Kyoya tilted his chin up and kissed him lightly.

"He'll live. I promise." Kyoya said and the nurse walked back in.

"We got him breathing again, he's ok, he's in a coma right now. If you want to see him you'll be able to." She said and Tamaki jumped up and followed the nurse and Kyoya sighed and grabbed his laptop and followed.

He let Tamaki stay with Kaoru alone for a few minutes.

"You could talk to him... He could hear you.... He just can't reply." The nurse informed and Tamaki nodded and Kyoya stood by the door and watched as Tamaki grabbed Kaoru's pale white hand in his.

"Hey Kaoru..." Tamaki said softly. He kissed Kaoru's forehead. His perfectly bald forehead.

"I love you so much Kaoru. And you're going to live. Kyoya promised you would. He wouldn't break his promise." Tamaki whispered as he spoke. Kyoya's eyes widened as he heard Tamaki's words. He didn't know if his heart was breaking or overflowing. He just knew it was beating.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do the bone marrow transplant. I don't have your blood type. Neither does Kyoya. We really wanted to help you. We're very sorry." Tamaki looked at Kaoru and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Mon amour, vous êtes la fille la plus belle dans toutes les terres." Tamaki kissed Kaoru's lips lightly.

"Je t'aime tellement Kaoru." He let their foreheads press against each other before pulling away.

Kyoya finally made his way in.

"I'm sorry Kaoru." He said softly and cupped Kaoru's cheek.

He couldn't look at the sickly boy anymore. Slowly it was breaking his heart.

"I have to go..." Kyoya said and sighed as he walked out of the room.

Tamaki looked at Kaoru with his eyes filled with hope as he kissed his hand.

Then Hikaru walked out. He had a red mark on his cheek from passing out and hitting the table and a white cotton square taped to the parts of his arm that they took the blood out.

He walked over to his brother and smiled.

"So, I have to give you my bone marrow. You're so fucking lucky I love you." Hikaru kissed Kaoru's lips and then cheek. "Thank you for trying Tamaki. I'm sure Kaoru will be very happy either way." Hikaru stated and Tamaki smiled sadly.

"No, thank you. You're doing this all." Tamaki urged and Hikaru looked at his little brother.

"I need to. He's my twin brother. He's a part of me. If I didn't do this, then I'd feel like a douche bag. I'm going to try my best to save you Kaoru. I love you. Now, wish me luck.. They're going to extract bone marrow now." Hikaru smirked slightly and Tamaki rushed up from his seat and caught Hikaru in a hug before he left whimpering slightly.

"Thank you Hikaru." He said and Hikaru looked surprised but then smiled slightly and hugged Tamaki back.

"You're welcome Tamaki."

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

Some of you might find me awesome some not. Since i'm SO nice, the next chapter wont come out until the following

-I get some reviews :3

-ashley the twisted gets at least 17 reviews on her Zexion's Love Story

-Shaezy-bazey gets 15 on her Sylar story

-Sweet Fragrance gets 15 reviews on Soften Heart

**None of them know i'm doing this. :3 I'm being nice. lol. So have fun reading **

**AND YES. I WILL CHECK!!**


	15. Where is Kaoru?

Thank you for doing what I asked. For those who reviewed for the other stories. It means a lot to me and the other writers as well.

**Dedications: WritingDaisy, EmoEccentrica, Aurora IceTree, ashley the twisted, SuikaChan555, Haya Cho, MatterOfTrust, go-play-in-traffic, Sweet Fragrance, .hitchiin, LotusThorn, RockerGirl0709, Kyoko Momomiya, EvilMonketGenius, HeadstrongNozomi, LithiumTiger19, Kao-tan, Shaezy-baezy, Jewel Flower, purple-ducks**

Wow that's a lot of you! thanks a bunch!!!

I know, it's been like what? 3-4 days? Here's your chapter! :3

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Hikaru walked out of the room and sat in the waiting room. As soon as he sat down he cuddled to Tamaki. He was shaking horribly.

"Mon ami..?" Tamaki raised his eyebrow at the Hitachiin boy's actions.

"It hurt so bad." He whimpered with his eyes filling with tears.

"Well yes; hence why I offered. I knew you couldn't handle it." Kyoya said simply and Hikaru glared but wiped his eyes so tears wouldn't be in them anymore so he looked a bit more intimidating.

"Shut up." He snapped and sighed contently.

"Well, because of you Kaoru will probably live." Tamaki said smiling and Hikaru's expression dropped.

"What do you mean _probably_ live? He SHOULD live." Hikaru snapped and Kyoya sighed.

"There is a possibility that Kaoru's body rejects the bone marrow and kills him in the process." He said and Hikaru's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

"He has a HORRIBLE habit of doing that.." The nurse said and Kyoya smiled slightly.

"So who's going to tell him that it's improbable since they're identical twins?" Tamaki glared slightly but then smiled.

"You're so mean Kyoya. Why did you do it?" He asked and Kyoya pulled out his laptop.

"Because Tamaki, otherwise I'd hear him bitch about how much pain he's in." Kyoya said and Tamaki smiled at Kyoya. How mean. He couldn't help but giggle slightly though.

"You're horrible." Tamaki said through his soft giggles and Kyoya smiled and blushed VERY slightly.

"I know." He said and Tamaki looked down. He was pretty tired. They've been there for a few hours.

"Do you want me to go get you something to eat?" Kyoya asked as he heard Tamaki's stomach rumble. "I'm pretty sure you want to see Kaoru when he wakes up."

"... Thank you Kyoya..." Tamaki blushed. "You don't have--"

"I'll be back shortly." Kyoya got up and walked out and Tamaki smiled slightly and looked at Kaoru who was unconscious on a chair.

~** **~

Tamaki and Hikaru stood in front of Kaoru's bed. He was on a heart meter and his heart was slowly pumping. He had a mask on his face helping him breath. He looked so helpless.

"Kaoru." Tamaki said softly and held his cold hand.

Hikaru touched his skin and flinched.

"He feels dead..." He said softly and Tamaki nodded slowly.

"Yes. I know." He said and kissed Kaoru's hand.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" Hikaru asked after a few moments of silence.

"... I think so. Kaoru is strong. He wouldn't leave us just yet." Tamaki assured and Hikaru nodded.

"You're right." He agreed and they sat there in the quiet.

The only noise was the machine that kept Kaoru breathing. Hikaru watched the foggy mask, the only noise he could hear from his brother was the breathing. He missed his brother's _voice_.

Tamaki was entranced by the movement of his chest with how he breathed. He looked insanely cute in the hospital dress. Not that it would be something he'd want the boy to wear ALL of the time.

Suddenly the heart meter started going out of control. The slow steady beeps were now wild. Kaoru's breathing got jagged and they were kicked out of the room the second the heart beat was lost.

"I-I-I don't get it." Hikaru was shaking and Tamaki looked down afraid to move.

"Come on. I'll get you guys home." Kyoya said as he walked over to the two.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki looked up at Kyoya with big teary eyes.

Kyoya grabbed the two boys as they walked out of the hospital and sat them down on the bench. He knelt down a bit making sure to make eye contact with both of them.

"Kaoru loves you guys very much." He said and they nodded. "You guys showed him how much you cared and you made him very happy. You've got to remember, no matter what happens he will always love you guys. So stop being sad. He isn't dead yet." Kyoya said and Tamaki and Hikaru looked up at him slightly surprised.

Kyoya then stood up a bit taller and grabbed their arms.

"Come on. Limo is waiting..." He said and the two boys followed shortly behind.

~** **~

Everyone slept at the Hitachiin house. Hikaru chose it so he could sleep in his brother's bed. He wanted to feel that Kaoru was there when he wasn't.

"Why are we here? Why aren't we at the hospital?" Hikaru asked and Kyoya looked up at him.

"We can go back now if you want." He said softly.

Tamaki sighed and nodded.

"We should eat something first. I haven't eaten since 2 days ago at dinner." Tamaki offered with a shrug and Hikaru nodded slowly and Kyoya agreed.

They all went downstairs and ate breakfast quietly. They were nervous. What happened to Kaoru when they left? They wouldn't know until they got there.

The nerves made it hard for them to eat so they mainly took a few nibbles and then walked out of the door.

"Come on guys..." Hikaru said impatiently and they quickly got a ride from one of the limos to the hospital

The car ride was like breakfast. Really quiet like they were afraid to talk for some reason.

Kyoya was drumming his fingers impatiently on the door handle, Hikaru was nervously shaking his leg while covering his hand with his elbow resting on his knee, and Tamaki was looking out the window like he was afraid. Like something died in front of his eyes. He wouldn't say anything though.

When they got out of the car Kyoya stopped them before they walked into the hospital.

"Remember; even if he did die, he wouldn't want you guys to be upset. Okay?" He said softly and they exchanged remorseful looks and nodded.

Slowly they entered the Hospital.

"What room is Katsu Hiroki in?" Tamaki asked softly, Kyoya was kind of confused but she looked it up on her computer.

"He should be in room 315." She said with a smile and handed them green passes and they nodded.

"Thank you." Tamaki said lightly and they walked to the elevator and waited.

Each minute passing was like a heart thump. Would he be alright?

Hikaru wiped the sweat off of his forehead as the elevator opened and they stepped in. Kyoya's shaking hand pressed number 3 and the door closed and they were dead quiet for those few moments. Then the door opened again and Tamaki's eyes began to water.

"I'm scared." Tamaki said and paused and Hikaru looked back at him.

"Come on. We won't know if he's ok if we don't check." He insisted as he grabbed Tamaki's arm.

"The nurse said he should be in room 315." Kyoya informed them and they walked down several hallways looking for that room.

"Here it is..." Tamaki said and pointed. He held his breath and opened the door.

"... Tamaki?" Hikaru poked Tamaki's shoulder and Tamaki turned around with tears in his eyes.

"He's not in there. Where is he?!" Tamaki asked and started to tremble. Hikaru peeked in the room, like Tamaki was just joking but he found it empty as well.

Hikaru gulped and rubbed his dry throat, helping the saliva get down and turned to Kyoya.

"K-Kyoya. Where is he?" Hikaru asked like Kyoya should know where Kaoru was.

"I.. Don't work here..." Kyoya said with his eyebrow perked a bit.

"Let's go ask someone that does!" Tamaki said over emotionally and Hikaru nodded and quickly followed Tamaki.

"Yeah..." Kyoya walked over to them and they waited at the desk. No one was there.

"Why the hell aren't they here? Isn't it their job!?" Hikaru growled and kicked the counter.

"Calm down. They'll be here. I promise." Kyoya said and Tamaki glared at him through his hurt, tearing eyes.

"You promised Kaoru wouldn't die either!" Tamaki snapped and Kyoya felt a pang at his heart.

"We haven't found that out yet." Kyoya said sternly.

"Get a hold of yourself you two. Stop freaking out. I'm sure he... Went for a walk or something..." Kyoya sighed as he realized how unrealistic that would be.

"Let's go try to find him." Hikaru urged and Kyoya glared.

"No. We find a nurse and ask her to look up where Kaoru would be." Kyoya reasoned and Hikaru sighed.

"Okay! Let's just fucking find him!" Hikaru snapped and they began to examine the hallways in an attempt to find a nurse.

"That stupid person downstairs couldn't have given us the RIGHT room?" Hikaru muttered as he couldn't find a trace of anyone anywhere.

"There's no one in ANY of the rooms!" Tamaki cried out and Kyoya looked around.

"Well this seems to be the floor for the cancer patients. Maybe they're all somewhere?" Kyoya thought and they saw someone walk into the hallway.

"No... They're still some people here..." Kyoya said and sighed.

"It's no use. I don't know where anyone is." Tamaki sighed and a nurse walked over with a kind smile.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked politely and Hikaru's eyebrow twitched.

"We are BEYOND needing help. We just need to know where the hell my brother is!" Hikaru yelled and she blinked and Tamaki smiled slightly.

"Sorry about him. But we're looking for a Katsu Hiroki, he should've been in room 315 and he isn't..." Tamaki said and she furrowed her brow confused.

"I don't understand then, he SHOULD be there... Let me check..." She said and walked over to the desks and looked through the computer and looked up at them and smiled sadly.

"Oh. I know where he is right now..."

* * *

HO MAH GAWD!!!!!! 260 IS APPROCHING!! THANKS A BUNCH!!!

Btw, if you go on my homepage there are 13 questions. If you get them ALL right then I might write you a story/oneshot. Depending on what kind of mood i'm in ;)


	16. Death THE END

THE LAST CHAPTER!!! YAY!!!!

I'd like to thank all of my wonderful readers for their support through this whole story. Hence why i'm thanking all of you personally. I responded to all of the reviews. If you reviewed and didn't get a reply, i'm sorry fanfiction didn't show your review. T.T;;

**Thanks to a few of my readers I've got myself a soundtrack! lol**

**Thanks: Jewel FlowerTono's song to Kaoru: Your Guardian Angel- Red jumpsuit apperatus**

**Hikaru's song to Kaoru: There for you- FlyleafThanks: Fountain-Pen-StrokesMy Heart- Paramore(for when Kaoru realizes he loves the company of Tono and Hika)**

**Emergency- Paramore (The 3 previous chapters)**

**I'm Made Of Wax, Larry, What are You made of?- A day to remember (An angry Kyoya yelling at Haruhi :3)**

**Move Along- All American Rejects (Everyones worried about the hospitalized Kaoru)　**

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru- It's ok. Well this is the last chapter and I hope you like it!**

**oLIVEgREENcRAYON- well... I sent you a message so there's really no point in repeating it lol. Thanks for the review!**

**NaRuSaSuFaN22- omg.. did you know Naru Sasu and 22 rhymes? lmao. ok i'm done Well i'm glad you like the story so much you have heart attacks while readin it *quizical look***

**shadowqueen1- W00t... what did I win??? I know it's god. :3 I love your reviews. It's ok if they're short!!**

**SuikaChan555- Yes, you now have permission to rub it in my face lol I hate blood too! Well... I like my blood but a lot of someone elses blood I think I'd throw up or pass out**

**ashley the twisted- your in denial. lmao**

**woodnymph01- well hon, you're about to find out! ^^**

**Sweet Fragrance- d'awww i'm sorry. That's why this one is longer ^^ just for my fans!**

**Tootsieroll90- I know I do. I don't want it to end. :(**

**MatterOfTrust- mmm sexy picture :3 Thank you for the nice review. And I know, I HATE cliffhangers... except when i'm leaving them. then they're ok. ^_^**

**RockerGirl0709- Calm down, I don't want to deal with two twincest crazed fangirls having a heart attack :O That would be bad!! Love you too sweetie. :)**

**Master Hut- ... Yes... he is a zombie (haha Ashley... Haha) And he went to ashley's house to scare her to death. :3**

**Kao-tan- I get heart attacks AND seizures? My lucky day :D I'm glad you love the story. And I'm glad you're so positive about my goal! ^^ I am beginning to be as well.**

**purple-ducks- Thank you. I'm glad you think so! *grins***

**.hitachiin- Well your wait is over! ^^**

**EdoLover- calm down hon. Everyone around me is dying :( angst. well now your questions are answered!**

**go-play-in-traffic- Well.. you must review for my newer stories because your name makes me smile. It makes my life so much better lmao. and sadness? That's good ;) I like it sad**

**HeadstongNozomi- yeah yeah -_- I do that a lot. lol**

**Fountain-Pen-Strokes- for some reason, your reviews aren't showing up... o_O but as you could see, I liked the songs. Very touching. Thank you for pointing them out.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

"Follow me." The nurse said and everyone trotted behind her.

They passed many rooms and they made it to one. It had huge doors and she pushed them both apart. It was a room filled with a bunch of sick children. Most of them going through what Kaoru did.

"And then what happened?" An excited little boy asked and they all looked at Kaoru, who was sitting on a bed with a giggle.

"Well that hasn't happened yet." He poked the kids nose. There were about 5 kids sitting on the bed with Kaoru excited by whatever story he was telling.

"You're so cool you know that?" One of the girls said with a blush. He smiled and let his hand stroke the soft flesh of the top of her bare head.

"You're really to kind. You're an awesome girl yourself." He said and Hikaru turned to Tamaki and hugged him with tears running down his cheeks. He was so relieved and Tamaki smiled warmly. Kaoru was ok. Everything would be fine.

"So you, promise?" Another girl asked, she was a bit younger than the others. Maybe 5 or 6?

"I told you. I'd be more than happy to design your wedding dress. And who is the lovely prince your going to marry?" Kaoru asked smiling.

"I am!" A boy said with a cute smile while running over. The girl on the bed blushed brightly.

"It seems we have visitors for you." The nurse said and everyone turned and Kaoru smiled widely.

"Hey guys!" Hikaru couldn't contain himself anymore. He dashed over to Kaoru and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad your ok. I love you. I love you." Hikaru kept repeating the phrase over and over and Kaoru grinned at him.

"I love you too." He answered and Hikaru kissed his cheek.

Tamaki walked over and the kids decided they should let Kaoru have time with his friends so walked off to play.

"My sweet maiden." Tamaki said smoothly as he stroked Kaoru's cheek.

"I'm surprised to see you guys." Kaoru said honestly. "Especially Kyoya."

"Is that supposed to be an insult Kaoru?" Kyoya joked slightly with that dark smirk of his. "And what's the damage done? Will you be ok?"

"Thanks for being so concerned. And they think I'll be fine. I don't know how I'm up right now." Kaoru paused then turned to the smiling Hikaru and grabbed him and kissed him deeply. "Actually I do."

Tamaki smiled softly at the brothers and Kaoru turned to him and hugged Tamaki tightly.

"Thank you for everything Tono. You were there when no one else was. You truly are a very loyal person. I love you for that. In fact, I love you for a lot of things you've done. Thank you so much." Kaoru said and Tamaki kissed the top of Kaoru's head.

"You're my child. You must always be ok. Isn't that right mother?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya who paused for a second.

"Oh right. That's me... Right... Wait what were you saying?" Kyoya asked and pushed up his glasses and Tamaki went into his emo corner.

"Nobody listens to me..." He whined and Kaoru grinned.

"I do. And growing mushrooms in a hospital isn't very cleanly." Tamaki stood up and sat next to Kaoru on the small bed.

"Right!" He agreed then looked around the room. "So why are you in this room anyway?"

Kaoru looked down sadly.

"One of the cancer patients, which happened to be a little boy died last night. I told the nurses I would watch over the kids and keep them happy. They were pretty upset about it." Tamaki's smile faltered.

"That's... sad...." He then grinned and stroked his nonexistent beard.

"I think I know what to do!" He said happily and flipped out his cell phone and walked out of the room.

"What is that kook doing?" Kyoya muttered and it was pretty quiet for a little while but then Tamaki walked back in with Mori and Honey behind him.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" All of the kids looked up confused. "Introducing the host club!" He grinned and Kaoru and Hikaru started to laugh.

"This is Kyoya, the cool type. These are the twins, the mischievous type. The strong silent type, Mori. The cute type (changed for obvious reasons) Honey. Or of course, me the Prince." He winked and all of the girls squealed.

"Hi I'm Honey!" Honey grinned at a few of the girls who giggled and said something about him being cute.

"Kaoru, I don't think our act would be good in a place like this..." Hikaru whispered and Kaoru giggled and nodded.

For a good percent of the day the kids were pretty entertained with the host club. Even the boys had a pretty good time.

Kyoya ordered some cookies and apple juice and such (of course putting it on the Suoh tab) and small tables were set up with chairs like how they'd be in the host club.

The apple juice was put into tea cups to give them the illusion that they were having a tea party when they were with Tamaki. Honey played with the toys with some of the kids and Mori attempted and occasionally he'd give an OOC smile to the small kids.

Kyoya was talking about... Something intellectual that only a few kids found interesting and Kaoru and Hikaru had a few admirers themselves.

"What's it like to be twins??" One asked while smiling.

"Well... It's not very easy." Hikaru started out and Kaoru gave him a confused look.

"You see, all through growing up, no one could tell us apart. Sometimes it was fun but it was kind of upsetting to know not even our parents knew which one was which. So we grew up pretending to have our own little world that no one else could step into. But then one day, someone could tell us apart. We didn't know whether or not to feel happy or sad about it. Being in your own world all this time makes it hard to believe you could actually be told apart. But even so, I wouldn't ever give up having him as my twin brother." Kaoru was blushing and his eyes were watering. He kissed Hikaru's cheek and Hikaru laughed lightly.

"That's so cute!" One of the girls broke the small silence in their contained group. It consisted of 2 boys (liking the idea of the mischievous type) and about 6 girls.

"So, have you guys played pranks before?" One of the boys asked and the twins turned to each other with identical grins and both put the same hand in the air.

"We like playing the 'Which ones Hiroki game!' " They said happily and then Hikaru kissed Kaoru's head.

"But now we are easily told apart." He said softly and Kaoru looked at him and smiled.

"Our wish?" He asked and Hikaru smiled.

"I'll fix it." He said softly and they looked at the group.

"Well there was this one time...." They started in unison, with their fingers laced together.

~** Kaoru's POV **~

It was about 7 o'clock and it was boring. They couldn't stay because of the lack of space. I needed to stay because I was still healing. I looked up at the ceiling then heard a familiar noise.

"My.. Cell phone?" I picked it up and there was a text message.

To: My love

Message: I miss you Kaoru. I can't wait to see you again tomorrow.

From: Hikaru

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. That's right. Now that I'm better I think I have to decide between Tamaki and Hikaru.

Speak of the devil.

My phone rang and there was a picture of Tamaki so I smiled and clicked send which answered the call.

"Hi Tono." I said and he sighed deeply.

"Kaoru. I love you. I love you so much. It kills me to think of you with someone else. However, if you pick me over Hikaru, I don't think I could ever forgive you." Tamaki said softly and my eyes widened.

"T-tono." I stuttered. "Why?"

"I'm not going to lie. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sad that you had to go through all the pain but I'm happy that I was there for you and we learned to be as close as we are. But I know that's why you'd feel obliged to pick me and I don't want that to happen. Truth is, I could get anyone I want to if I really tried hard. And I wanted you, I sort of felt like I had you but... Hikaru deserves you so much more than I do. I could find someone else. I'll still love you with all of my heart but I know Hikaru won't be able to find someone better than you for him. I love you. I'm saying this as your father. Pick Hikaru." Tamaki explained softly and I felt a smile on my face and tears in my eyes.

"Tono-senpai... You're better than any prince." I said smiling about the corny line that was coming on. "You're the prince of my heart Tono."

"But Hikaru, is the king." Tamaki said and I stayed quiet and he laughed.

"Get to bed silly. I shouldn't be calling you at night. You need your rest. And as a father it's my job to hassle you into doing such things." Tamaki said full of himself.

"You're to much Tono-senpai." I grinned and he laughed smoothly.

"I'm aware. Now get to bed. I love you Kaoru." He said gingerly.

"I love you too Tamaki. Goodnight." With that we hung up. I switched over to the text and went to my contacts and deleted Hikaru.

I changed it to "_King of my heart_" and smiled softly as I changed Tamaki to "_Prince_"

I quickly text Hikaru back.

To: King of my heart

Message: I'm counting down the seconds. 

From: Kaoru

I closed my eyes with a content smile. I had the best people in my life.

I wouldn't trade them for anything. Not even painkillers which I really want right now.

~** **~

"Wake up!" I woke up abruptly to a grinning Tamaki.

"What are you doing? What time is it?" I asked groggily and he giggled.

"It's about time! You can be released!... In a wheelchair but that's still being released!" Tamaki said excitedly and I raised my eyebrow.

"Where is Hikaru?" I asked confused and he shrugged.

"He said he was doing something. He'd see you at home." Tamaki said and Kaoru nodded slowly, but sadly.

Hikaru wasn't there to see him out of the hospital?

"Hey, hey! No more frownies mister! I'm here. You're amazing elegant beautiful...ly handsome courageous PRINCE TAMAKI!" He said and I blinked a few times.

"Ok. What got you hyped up?" I asked and he shrugged and helped me onto the wheelchair.

"I already filled out the paper work and your mom gave me the money to pay for the bills. She kind of freaked out when she heard you were in the hospital and insisted on coming home right away but I told her not to worry and stay in France to do her runway show or whatever. I figured you'd want to see Hikaru before your mom anyway." Tamaki said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Tamaki." I said happily, despite my slight anger at my brother for not showing.

Kyoya was waiting in the hallway with Mori and Honey... That's fantastic. Everyone BUT Hikaru was here... And Haruhi but I don't know, nor care what happened with her. From the look on everyone's faces, neither did they.

But I couldn't help but ask...

"What happened with Haruhi?" I asked and Kyoya smirked, rather pleased with himself as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh her? She was kicked out of the club and she's now forced to pay the rest of her debt." Wow. Kyoya really is an asshole.

"Nice." I laughed slightly and they took me to the limo that was waiting for me.

The helped me inside and Tamaki returned the wheelchair but they had one in the limo anyway for when I was to get out.

The ride was quiet. Tamaki had his arm protectively around my waist and I was using him to lean on.

We got out of the limo finally, Kyoya and Mori dragged out the wheelchair and helped me onto it. Honey was standing next to me as they wheeled me inside.

"WELCOME HOME MASTER KAORU!" The maids and butlers said happily. "We're so glad you're feeling better!"

I didn't care about them. I just wanted to see Hikaru and be done with it.

I was brought to my room first. Tamaki and Kyoya helped me put on my clothes since it hurt to move considering I just got out of the hospital.

Then they put me back on the wheelchair and moved me to Hikaru's room.

Honey couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot. Neither could Tamaki. What's up their sleeve?

"Oh. Hey Kaoru..." Hikaru said as he sat on his bed.

He had a towel wrapped on his head like a turban. I guess he just got out of the shower.

"Why didn't you come to get me out of the hospital?" I asked, obviously annoyed and he rolled his eyes.

"I was doing something important. Duh." He said and I crossed my arms angrily.

"You're sitting you your bed! How is that more important then seeing me out of the hospital?!" I cried and he smiled as he stood and knelt down on both knees in front of me and discarded the towel.

My eyes were wide.

"H-Hikaru.." Tears were welling in my eyes and he smiled and rubbed the back of his newly bald head bashfully. "Why...?"

"Because I love you." He said instantly and cupped my cheek. "I love you a lot and I wanted to prove it somehow."

"Hikaru..." He wiped the tears off of my cheeks and kissed me.

Tamaki smiled widely and Honey squealed.

"Let's give them some room, shall we?" Kyoya suggested.

"Yeah." Mori agreed and they walked out of the room, closing the door.

Hikaru picked me up slowly, like if he picked me up to fast he'd break my bones.

He placed me on his bed next to him and kissed me. It was a kiss full of passion and other emotions that I was to dizzy to feel.

"I absolutely love you more than anything, ever Kaoru. I've had the scare of almost losing you and I don't want to have to deal with that ever again." Hikaru said as he rubbed my cheek and kissed me lightly.

"Well, does that mean you wouldn't mind... Spending your whole life with me?" I asked hopefully and he blushed and smiled wider than I've ever seen.

"I would love that." He kissed me. "Are you proposing to me?"

"Yeah. Just keep it as our little secret." I winked and he kissed my cheek.

"Our dirty little secret." He added and I smiled at him. I knew I was on my way to recovery. And I knew he'd be there through it all.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**_WAHHHHH!!! I'M GONNA MISS THIS STORY!!!!! TT_TT _**

*sighs* well.. It had to end SOME time soon :( Thanks to all that stuck with me the whole way.

I hope you got the ending you wanted :3 If not I could delete it and post the one where Kaoru dies. ^^

This is the ending I had planned from the beginning though

I'm ALMOST to 260!

So happy. :3

Even my dad congratulated me x3

Oh and if your heart dropped when you read the chapter title, tell me. That was my motive the whole time ^^

Review please *multiple hearts* I hope you read my other stories.


	17. Sequel or no sequel?

Sequel?

Well, I was talking to my dad's friend Sharri, and she was talking about how when she was younger she had leukemia and it gave me a slight idea.

I don't know if it should just be written as an epilouge or if it should be a completely different story.

Feedback woul be nice :3 review and help me out please!


	18. Cherish

**:::SEQUEL:::**

Okay everyone. There WILL be a sequel. It's being written as we speak. This means that my stories are going to take longer to get up since I now have 4. So if you want a request (of course after finishing the questions on my homepage) I'm going to have to tell you that it has to be a _one shot_.

With that being said onto further adue...

The name of the sequel is going to be called **_Cherish_** and I don't have any plans for how long its going to be. It will be in the POV of Hikaru.

What would be on the back of the bookcover:

_Hikaru and Kaoru are getting ready of one of the best days. Kaoru's returning to school. With all of that happening they're to excited to think of what happens when Kaoru gets there. _

_Tamaki wont let go his love for the younger twin but he will back off and let Hikaru have him. But things get a little out of hand when violence starts to occur. _

_What happens when "they" mistake Kaoru for Hikaru. What's going to happen to him?_

It's not supposed to make much sense. You'd have to read it to understand the full concept.

And that is my PSA for today. Thank you and goodbye. :)


End file.
